All I Need Is You
by xo-Sapphire-Heart-xo
Summary: This is how I wish the bar scene had gone in Occupation - Resistance, and how following events would have changed. Thank you SO much TerraNova99, Enjoy. T for mild violence and VERY mild language. Josh's POV. CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Love Hurts

**First of all I have to give my deepest thanks to Coolgal99 who has willing dedicated her time to read over my story, give advice and fix up my mistakes, I cannot put in words how privileged I am to have such an amazing friend. xoxo**

**This is a story about Josh and Skye and how I wish the bar scene had played out if it had been a mouth after Kara's death, it's all Josh's POV, unlike my other story.**

**Now it has a bit of violence and some moments may be distressing for some readers, so I've warned you.**

**Please R&R constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show, I only own this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :D**

I sat on my bed fiddling with the necklace that she gave me. It had been a month since the bomb went off and killed her.

I think about the past, well really the future, about the days where we would just sit in one of the domes and talk about what the past, what it would have been like, what green grass felt like to lie and what flowers smelt like.

Now she wasn't here to experience any of it, I'm still grieving over her death, I missed her like hell, but the pain was getting better. I still blame myself though, even though my family and friends said it wasn't my fault, especially Skye. She tried to convince me it was all Lucas's fault and not mine. Skye gives off a strong argument but I still hold myself reasonable. I do agree that it is partly Lucas's fault, and I'd do anything to lay my hands on him, but I've never dared to touch him, not with the Phoenix group hanging around.

The thought of Skye seemed to brighten me up. I thought she was beautiful the day I saw her in the market, but I couldn't bring myself to cheat on Kara, I'm not that type of person, and Skye respected that. Now after everything, I think I'm falling in love with her even more. She's so beautiful, that I can't believe that Terra nova doesn't have an armed guard protecting her.

G_od how I'd love to be that armed guard! _I smile again.

The only problem is that I don't know if she feels the same way, or if she is still hurt about Kara. Ever since that day on the hammock it hasn't been the same. I knew I shouldn't have let her go but I couldn't cheat on Kara and I'd made her a promise and back then, I was just hoping Skye would understand that. Hopefully when all of this with Lucas has past we can talk about it.

I frowned I really didn't want to talk about it because I'm scared of how she will react, and if she doesn't feel the same way then I might of well have just thrown our friendship out the window. I sigh and run my hand though my hair.

_Why's life so complicated, why can't everything just run smoothly?_ I ask myself. I sigh again and jump off my bed, walk over to my draw and put the necklace in it, closing my eyes for a few second I take a deep breath, ready for the night ahead.

I was working in the bar, like usual, but today was different. Lucas was here and there was a lot of tension in the air.

"Table 4 needs a re-fill." Boylan calls to me, pulling me out from my observations. I look at table four and of course it was Lucas's table because it simply couldn't have been Wash's.

I slump over to him and pour him a drink, he makes small talk, but I don't really care what he says, I slam the drink in front of him.

"Is that all?" I ask I don't want to get him anything but if I don't offer then I'll probably get fired, because Boylan doesn't want to upset him of all people. I just stare I know he can see I'm grieving over Kara.

"You seem sad." He says, I just glare at him. I begin to feel the anger pushing up from deep inside. "You, you didn't lose a friend in all this, did you?" He asks. I don't reply just keep staring. "Buck up kid..." He stands up and puts his hand in his pocket pulling out a Terra. "Here have a terra, go buy yourself a new friend." I glare at him not believing what he said. If Lucas thinks he rules the world, he's psycho.

I see Skye walk in and all of a sudden she is all I see, and I forget about psycho Lucas over there and she is all that matters. She looks at me longingly. I just back at her sadly noticing that she looked a bit worried and I could see she's uncomfortable around Lucas. I couldn't blame her, he sure has a thing for her and if that maniac was looking at me like that I'd be terrified for sure.

"Do you mind, three's a crowd..." Lucas could have just said piss off, but no, he had to sugar coat it. I walk away, not taking my eyes off Skye watching in case he tried any funny stuff on her.

It was one thing to set a bomb off and kill my girlfriend, but if he laid one finger on Skye he'd be more than sorry.

Seeing Skye again made me even more certain that I'm falling for her, every second my feelings growing stronger.

I pick up a tray, still looking at Skye, I place three glasses on a table that has three phoenix group members it, and take the dirty ones away, feeling nervous as I see Skye getting more and more uncomfortable. I feel an urgent need to protect her.

"I wouldn't look at that girl like that, if I was you, Lucas will bash your head in; he sure has a thing for her." One of the men says to me. He can't tell me who I can and can't love.

I just glare at them like I did with Lucas,_ these people make me sick_. They snicker at me as I walk away. I feel so angry as I look over at Skye.

I had taken my eyes off her to empty the tray that had the dirty glasses on it, and I see Lucas raising his hand to touch her face. That was _it_; my rage was at boiling point I couldn't take this anymore!

I stand there for another moment to see what happens next. Skye was really uncomfortable and looked a bit scared. She grabbed his hand and I begin to walk over to them, holding the tray firmly in my hand. I heard what Skye was saying.

"S-stop it..." she stuttered, she looked terrified and that made me nervous.

"Skye, is this man bothering you?" I ask. I know I'm going to regret this but anyway, if he was going to touch Skye he'd be sorry.

"Josh, what are you doing?" she whispered, trying not to let Lucas hear, I bend down to her level.

I saw Lucas's grip tighten on her hand and she lets out a small whimper of pain.

"Trust me ok." I look deep in her eyes for a second then look over at Lucas. Rage burning inside of me, I feel like I'm on fire.

"Let go of her, can't you see you're hurting her? Or are you so mentally impaired you can't see when some ones in pain?" I ask, seeing Lucas is starting to get really angry, his eyes fixed on me and unblinking, giving me what I guess is his death stare, now I know I'm in trouble, but I don't care.

I then look back at Skye who is squirming under Lucas grip. I look down at their hands, his knuckles white from his tight grasp on her.

I looked back at Skye, who had tears in her eyes, this was the last straw. I stand up and hold the tray firmly in both hands I walk over to Lucas, adrenaline rushing though my veins.

He turns his head to look at me and in that second I smash the tray into his face, right on target. He falls to the floor and I hear Skye breathe out a long breath and I glance at her for less than a second to see her clenching her sore hand, then I throw the tray on and ground.

I pick up Lucas and smash my fist into his face twice, so hard my hand was red and aching by the time two phoenix people have grabbed me. There is yelling but I don't pay attention.

"COME ON!" I scream at him. I watch him stand up. I feel happy with myself as I see blood trickling from his lip and he clenches his nose.

"Hold him up." I hear Lucas say as his gets his fists ready to punch me, I swallow and hear Skye calling.

"No! LUCAS, LUCAS, NO! NO!" She screams but it's too late, his fist has connected with my face and I feel the pain rush though my body, then I feel it happen all again. Skye screaming, the pain clenched my aching body as it sent rippled to my toes.

"LUCAS!" Skye screamed. I just wait for him to ignore her and punch me again. He raised his fist again ready to knock it across my cheek, but then I hear Skye go on.

"STOP! IF YOU **DARE**TOUCH HIM AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD I **WILL** DO IT!" I hear her scream. I see Lucas look over at Skye and I turn my head over to look her with a lot of effort. I felt my eye stinging like hell but I could make out perfectly what Skye was going to do. I feel sick. I don't know if it's from the punch or because of what she was going to do but I know I'm terrified.

Skye was standing up and pressed a sonic gun to her temple. I'm speechless at first but then I find my voice.

"SKYE, NO!" I scream at her, "DON'T DO IT SKYE, JUST DON'T." I yell, my voice creaking from sheer terror.

I see pain in Skye's eyes; I just look at her shocked. She couldn't shoot herself because of Lucas.

"SKYE... DON'T DO IT!" I yell again, she just stares at me again longingly and takes a deep breath, like she's preparing herself but I know she's too scared to do it. I also know from the look in her eyes that she would do it for me.

"Now sis..." Lucas starts.

"Don't you **DARE,** call me that, **EVER AGAIN**!" She screamed at him full of rage.

"Now, now, no need to be nasty. Inside voices, Bucket..." Lucas smiled. I look at Lucas than back at Skye and now she looks angry- really angry-her eyes now brimming with rage that's how mine must have looked before but now I'm just mortified of what she's doing to get Lucas to stop hurting me.

"LUCAS DON'T CALL ME BUCKET OR YOUR _SISTER_ EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?" She screams. I can't help but smile a tiny bit to myself. She could be so gentle but could be pretty brutal when she wanted to be.

"Come on Skye, put the gun down I bet you don't even know this stupid kid. He thinks his so cool but I bet he doesn't even know you." I hear him say.

I open my mouth to speak but Lucas stares at me with his evil death stare and I close it again, looking back at Skye.

"As a matter of fact I do know this _stupid kid_ and he's anything but stupid, he is gentle and always puts others before himself even if he could get hurt. He's kind and an amazing friend and I don't know what I'd do without him," I see Skye lower her gun and walk closer to us. She only looks at me and I feel kind of special to have her say those things about me.

"Nice speech Skye..." Lucas starts to clap. I can't believe him, "But not even you holding a gun to your head will stop me from beating this twerp up. Any way he started it." Lucas raises his hand clenching it into a fist again but I look back at Skye.

"Lucas just **SHUT UP**! You sound like a four year old, look he hit you, you hit him. Just break it up and no one else will get hurt." Skye tries to talk him out of it and I'm too busy looking at Skye to realise that Lucas's fist has connected pretty hard with my eye. My head rolled with the blow,_ that's going to a really bad black eye_, I think to myself.

I hear Skye charge up the sonic but I don't know if she's pointing it at herself or not but by this time people have started to yell stuff again and I hear about six more Sonics' charge up. I realise looking over at Skye that it's pointed at Lucas and the other six are pointed at her.

I look back at Lucas. I can only see out of one eye but I can see that he has his hands up.

"Skye come on sis..." I hear the sonic shoot. I flash my head from Skye to Lucas, she shot him, she actually shot him and he lay on the floor unmoving.

"I told you not to call me that again." She walks up to him and kicks him, and he doesn't try to defend himself. "Lucas?" she asks, kicking him softer this time. "Lucas?" She asks again after no reply.

I smile broadly. Skye actually killed him, she actually killed him. She just looks sick, she didn't mean to kill him, just hurt him really badly. She was about to walk away when about all the phoenix group advance on her to arrest her. I notice Lucas raise his hand and the group back off.

"SKYE!" I scream to her but it's too late. She doesn't even have time to turn around before he grabs her ankle and trips her over. She crashes to the floor, he picks up her gun and struggles to his feet and kicks her over to face him. Lucas points the gun at her and he looked disgusted.

"NO! LUCAS, DON'T. FINISH ME OFF!" I plead, trying my best to escape their grasps but it doesn't work. "PLEASE..." I beg. He doesn't even look at me. I finally manage to yank myself free from their grasp and I grab Lucas by the back of the collar pulling his head back so I could see his face.

His lip was bleeding and his face was puffy from where I hit him with the tray. I look at him noticing the bruising for the first time. I must be a sight my eye and cheek is swollen, great pair we are!

Skye then grabs the gun from his hands and points it at Lucas suddenly she starts to charge it up.

"NO, SKYE, WAIT!" I yell but it's too late she's fired it, smack in his chest, because I was holding Lucas in front of me the impact sent both of us flying and suddenly I feel Lucas smash into me not even a millisecond after I collide with the bar bench, the air is ripped from my lungs and I start to feel really dizzy again; all this happens so quickly I feel really disorientated.

"JOSH!" Skye screams, her voice high pitched and full of pain and terror- how mine must have sounded when I saw her with the gun to her head.

"Oh my god... Josh, are you OK?" She throws the limp Lucas off of me, and suddenly I can at least gasp for air, but nothing seems to be reaching my lungs. I'm sitting there, clenching my chest, in utter pain, my back and face are sore, but that was nothing compared to my chest.

"Deep breaths come on, stay with me, Josh. Just don't fall asleep! You'll be fine" I hear her try to reassure me but I could sense the panic in her voice. She takes my hand in hers and it's probably not good in this state but I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"He's dead." I hear another voice call.

I hear a lot of sonic guns charging up this time, probably all of them, but I'm in too much pain to care. I feel Skye place grip my hand, then another gun charge up this one was louder, closer, I was scared it was someone holding it up to Skye.

I open my eye, as much as it hurts, I'm not dead yet so I can still protect her. It was Skye she charged up her gun.

"Come on its only Lucas he was mental anyway, not that big of a loss if you think about it." I hear Skye say.

I would smile but I can't move any of my facial muscles, wait I wouldn't move anything but my hands.

I don't know why but my hands were still working, _well_, I think to myself.

I twitch my fingers and Skye looks at me, and sees my eyes open and my hands were working, she looks in my eyes, as if to say, _we'll be fine, I'll figure out a way to get out of here alive_. I swallow hard.

"Let us out or I'll shot anyone in my way, I'm not kidding," She pointed the gun at Lucas's dead body.

"You'll have to get past me first." I hear what must be the second in command of the phoenix group say, and he steps forward. Immediately, Skye shoots him, on low charge so as not to kill him, just to show not to underestimate her capabilities.

"Can you get up?" she asks me, I press my aching arms to the floor and try to push myself up; I just fall back to the floor again.

"Here let me help." She says sounding scared.

She grasps my lower waist, where I'm not as sore and she slowly stands up. I slid up the bar bench and finally after a little bit of effort I lean against it, puffing, still not breathing in much air.

"Here." Skye lifts up my arm and puts if around her shoulder, my left leg ached but I could move it, not as much as I could say for my right leg I couldn't put any weight on because Lucas had landing on it. I think it may even be broken.

"Ok, let's go." I hear her say softly. We manoeuvre around the tables and chairs, careful not to bump into anything. Then all of a sudden we stop and I guess we were at the stairs.

Skye puts one foot up, and I try to hop up; I succeed but almost fall back over the edge if someone hadn't of pushed my shoulder forward, to help me balance.

"Need some help?" I hear a familiar voice asks. My eyes were closed from the pain, so I didn't know who it was but the voice sounded very familiar. It suddenly clicked-Washington!

**I hope you liked it. I have plans to continue this story so please stay tuned. **

**Thank you. xoxo :)**


	2. True Feelings

**Will Josh survive from his _battle_ wounds? If you read you'll find out. :D**

**To Coolgal99 thank you SOOOO much, it means a lot to me for you to read this. To everyone who has reviewed it mean so much to me. :) I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yes please." I hear Skye answer. I feel my other arm being lifted and put over someone else shoulder.<p>

"Thanks Wash." I hear Skye say. Washington, I knew she was here but I didn't think she cared. She was already tired and I did not expect her to help at all, as nice a soldier as she was. We continue up the stairs, very slowly.

"That was a hell of a fight. Your dad would be proud," I hear her say, but I can't answer. I just twitch my finger to show I heard her, even though I can't reply she goes on.

"I could see you were angry from the moment he came into the bar, but what pushed you over the edge?" I twitch my fingers on Skye shoulder hopefully she understands that I want her to tell Washington and I think she got it because she starts to talk.

"Well Josh came over to my table, because Lucas was annoying me, and told him to stop, it was funny you should have seen Lucas's face it was hilarious, then Josh gets up and SMASH! He whacks the tray right into his face. I think you broke his nose." She laughs but I can tell it's slightly fake.

We reach the top of the stairs, and all of a sudden, I feel air starting to reach my lungs, I'm still gasping for it though, but at least I could breathe a little. I feel my side lower as Wash lets go of me.

"I'd better get back before they arrest me or something," She leaves and now it's just me and Skye in the night air.

"Come on Josh. Hang in there buddy I'll take you to my house, it's closer then the hospital, I'll treat you there." I nod once because that's all I can manage.

We get to her house and my breathing is now steady and I'm not gasping any more. We're either all alone or everyone's asleep because Skye called out to no answer, she takes me to her room, well I'm guessing it's her room, she must have done some adjusting to pillows or something because once she sits me down on the bed she makes me sit upright, and there was soft pillows to cushion my aching back.

"Wait here I'll get my first aid kit. Just try to take deep breaths." She runs out of the room and is back in no time flat.

She presses something very cold delicately to my eye, from my guess it's ice. I wince at the cold but soon relax as it starts to feel nice, she takes my hand and puts it on the ice pack, and I guess I have to hold it.

"Now let's look at this leg," She sits down on the bed and rolls up my pants and gasps. "Josh, that's really badly broken." I swallow deep, I try to open my eye but can't. I sigh. "Where else does it hurt?" she asks, rolling the pants leg back down. I move forward, so I move my arm just enough to point to my back. "Ok." Skye begins. "Alright move forward." I move forward painfully until she tells me to stop. She lifts up my shirt.

"Alright it's really bruised and looks like you may have broken a few ribs. Now I don't know for sure I'd need to get some medicine and the portable scanner to look at everything. Ok I'll be back in a minute, just rest ok, but don't fall asleep," She orders. I put my thumbs up slightly to tell her I understand and she kisses my head. I think I would have blushed if I wasn't in so much pain!

Skye runs out of the room as I lie against the pillows again and try to open my eye again. It stings but after a few tries I get it open. At first, my vision is a bit blurry and it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the light.

Skye's room was big and relaxing. She had some beautiful flowers in a vase and her bed cover had blue butterflies all over it, her room was really calming with the light blue paint and her belongings packed neatly away, I would smile but I can't. I take the ice pack off of my eye and move it around a bit and reposition it back on my face.

I wince as I lean forward to inspect my leg; I roll up my pants, with takes a bit of effort with one arm.

'_Whoa that's bad_,' I think when I manage to get it up. It was twisted at a very unnatural angle, and was splotched with purple, blue, green and yellow burses but it looks a lot worse than it felt which was odd.

I lie back down taking deep breaths like Skye had told me to. In, out, in, out. I was beginning to feel sleepy, but I forced myself to stay awake. After what seemed like hours Skye returns puffed and flustered, and it looked like she had been crying, she had her arms full of equipment, she dropped it on the floor, and ran over to me. She took the ice pack from my eyes.

"Ok, I'll start with this." She takes a deep breath and then opens the lid to a funny looking spray. I was scared about what Skye was going to do with it, but I trusted her, with my life, so I wasn't going to question her.

It would be hard because I can't even talk.

"Alright..." She starts shaking up the bottle, "Josh this might sting a little but don't move ok, and close your good eye," She tells me. I do what she says and I feel very vulnerable. She sprays it on my sore eye and after it started to sting the pain subsided, and I could feel the swelling go down and the aching on my face went completely away.

"Ok that's the easy one done, just don't open our eyes until I tell you to ok..." I nod my head feeling better; now my dizziness was starting to go away too. And I can move my mouth.

"S-S..." My mouth is dry and it hurt to talk.

"Josh, hang on I'll get some water."

I just lie there I touch my sore, well not sore any more, eye softly, but it didn't hurt and there is no swelling. I smile for the first time in what feels like years. I hear Skye coming back.

"Here," She hands me a glass of water. I sigh with relief that felt so nice.

"S-S-Skye..." I feel like I said my first word, it's amazing what we take for granted, like some of the things we just don't do without realising it, or thinking twice about doing it, like breathing or talking.

"Josh, how are you feeling?" Skye asks putting her hand on my cheek.

"Absolutely fine, like I'm on top of the world," I joke, "I feel like hell," I say seriously.

"Well it doesn't seem like you lost your sense of humour," She replies. I smile at that and let out a small laugh.

"You didn't need to threaten to kill yourself, I would have been fine." I say to her.

"I really don't think so Josh. If you had seen yourself then you'd understand why I did it, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, you mean too much to me. What would have happened if you hadn't of stepped in when Lucas was going to shoot me?" She asks.

"It's a crazy guy who has a crush on you. What do you think?" I replied being half-serious. Skye just laughs at that.

"Now, do you have anything for this god damn pain?" I ask, she takes her hand from my face and starts to rummage though her things. "Can I open my eyes?" I ask.

"Not yet." She says.

"Well when can I?" I ask.

"Not until I say; now shhh while I treat you... Here open your mouth."

I do as she says and she places a type of pill on my tongue, before I can swallow it, it has dissolved, and after a few moments I begin feel better.

"Ok, now I have to scan this leg, but I don't think it's going to be good news." She says sitting on the bed she then rolls up my pants leg again.

She makes a big noise and then a high pitched _click_ goes off two times and then after a second the click goes off again, and then silence.

"Alright well it's definitely broken..." She says.

"Stupid fat Lucas..." I say, she laughs and I laugh to, but then my rib cage begins to hurt and I can't even speak.

"Well your leg isn't as bad as I thought so this should help a bit, but you won't be able to walk without assistance, not for a few days anyway." She predicted. Silence again, I hate not being able to see, then I feel something stab into my leg, and I find my voice.

"OWWW Skye, what was that for?" I ask, then I can feel my toes in my right leg, it helped, whatever see did.

"That was to help you, stupid; maybe Lucas was right-maybe you are stupid." She laughs.

"HA,HA,HA, very funny." I sigh as I wriggle my toes.

"Alright, how do you feel?" She asks.

I think about every component of my body. My face feels fine. My arms feel heavy, but not sore. My legs ached but I can move them. My back is sore and throbbing. My breathing is steady, but my ribs are really sore.

"My back hurts, but my ribs are really sore. Like you said some might be broken," I reply.

"Ok, hang on," She gets off of the bed and then makes some more noise and then she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Alright move forward, and let me look at this back of yours."

I moved forward and she sits on the bed behind me, I hear the clicks again. "Josh, take of your shirt, it'll be easier." She says and I smile to myself as she helps me lift it off.

The clicks go again and then silence, like before. I hear her sigh loudly. "Ok well you have three broken ribs, and it looks like you have two displaced rib fractures..."

"Wait, what does that mean?" I cut her off, sounding scared.

"It means that two of your broken ribs have moved out of place, and the other has just broken and stayed relatively where it should be. Out of the two ribs that moved one has caused a punctured lung, it's not serious so it should heal by itself in no time, got that?" That was a lot to take in.

"Ok, so I broke three ribs and one caused a punctured lung, ok I think I get it." I try to take it all in; it's been one hell of a night.

"Yeah that's right, now I'm going to get another needle, this one will hurt a lot more, but it will help to reconnect the ribs." I nod, and brace myself for the injection. "One, two three..." She stabbed it right into my chest and god did it hurt.

"You're right that did hurt." I say after I regain my breath. After a few moments the pain goes away almost completely, but inside I can feel my body repairing itself.

"I told you, now how do you feel." Skye asks jumping off the bed.

"A lot better actually. Thank you." I smile. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask.

"Nope, note yet." She giggles. "I haven't told you yet." She starts to make some more noise and I guess she was packing up. I sigh and lie down on her bed.

"Skye..." I begin, dragging out her name. All I can feel are nerves are all I feel now, no pain. I put my arms behind my neck.

"Yeah..." She says still packing away the things.

"You know how Kara died, and all that," I say, getting more nervous.

"Yeah..." She says again, but she has stopping putting things away, and walked over to me. "Sit up," She ordered, so I sat up and Skye sat in front of me.

"Well, ummm..." I don't know how to say it, I had it all planned out in my head, but I just can't put it in words.

"Josh, is this going anywhere?" Skye asks putting a hand on my leg. I run my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I just, um. Don't know how to say it." I sit there like a complete idiot, but Skye just sits their patiently waiting for me to say something. "Ok, when I saw you with Lucas in the bar I-I, I was, well, um, worried about you, and well, when he hurt you, it made me really angry, and ever since Kara died, you were there to help with the pain, and tried to make it out as Lucas's fault..." I was starting to make sense now, and I wasn't so nervous.

"You were always there, when I needed you most, and I've been thinking for a while about what I want in life and you're always at the top of my list, Skye, when you help that gun to your head I almost died. You mean so much to me. If you had shot that gun I would have let Lucas kill me because life isn't worth living without you and I don't know if you feel the same way, but I can't keep it inside anymore, so what I'm trying to say is..." I pause and take a deep breath, feel Skye take her hand off of my leg, and I was expecting her to run out the door but she didn't.

"Open your eyes." She says I open them slowly after I get use to looking out of both eyes again I see her less than a centimetre way from me then she puts her lips to mine and I swear my heart stopped.

I kiss her back and we sit there for a while. She breaks the kiss, and I'm smiling. "Trust me; I feel the same way, probably more than you..."

"I don't think that's possible." I smile at her; it was nice to see her face again. She puts her hand on my cheek.

"Josh I might not have shown it, but I've been in love with you the moment I saw you, and after the kiss I was never more certain of anything in my life," She kissed my other cheek, and then sat back.

"What now?" I ask her, she shrugged.

"I guess you can start by putting your shirt back on," She smiles, and throws the shirt at me.

"I guess I could do that, but I might need some help." I smile smugly. She helps me stand up, and makes me lean against her bedside table, she helps me put the shirt on, then I grab her waist before she can walk away, and I pull her into me. She smiles her sweetest smile, and this time I put my hand on her face. I just hold her, for what seems like hours but was really just minutes.

_Finally I don't have to hide any more I have her and that's all I'll ever need_. I smile at her. I forget about Lucas and the fight I don't care what my family will think I just need Skye. I kiss her softly and I never felt so happy in my life.

I break the kiss.

"Thanks," I just hug her; she warps her arms around me.

"For what?" She whispers.

I break the hug, and look deep into her eyes, now I see that she really does love me, I guess I was to brainless to notice it before.

"Everything..." with some help Skye helps me sit back on the bed and we just talk, about the fight, Lucas and about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Now just to say in the future it looks like they have all this awesome equipment that's why Josh got pretty much cured. So now there relationship is starting out, about time, :) but will something or someone threaten to slipt them up forever? Keep an eye out and you'll find out soon. And please review<strong>

**Thank you xoxo**

**N/A I highly doubt that this person will read this from there review but to: Confused. This is FanFiction nothing has to be the same, that's why they invented it so people can write how they wish the story line was different or express how much they like characters, I'm not angry it's your opinion to like a story or not but just remember this is FanFiction and people can write whatever they wish :)**


	3. Unexpected Decision

**What's going to happen to the happy couple now, will they get off the hock or will a surprising turn of event change their relationship forever?**

**Thank you SOOO much Coolgal99 for reading this, and to everyone who reviews, thank you.**

Our laughing was cut short by a hard knock on the door.

"Who could that be, it's one in the morning?" I say as I look over at the clock and see that Skye looks scared. I know exactly what she was thinking _Phoenix group_. I get up with Skye's help and she helps me walk to the door, there was a harder knock on the door, and I swear they were going to smash the door in.

"Coming..." Skye shouts as we approach the door, we both swallow hard and she opens the door. "Hello, can I help you?" She asks, they grab her and pull her outside.

"LET GO OF HER!" I shout putting weight on my leg for the first time. It stung a tiny bit but I don't care I run after them as they pull her kicking and screaming body all the way to Commander Taylor's old office. I keep screaming after them.

"LET GO OF HER!" They drag her body up the stairs and I rush after them all the way up to the top. I push past the numerous amount of people who try to stop me and burst into the office where Skye is on her knees in front of Mira.

Skye looks up at me tears, gathering in her eyes. I'm puffed and scared but I run to her side and throw myself to my knees my leg is hurting more now but I don't care and try to ignore it.

"Are you ok?" I ask, holding her in a hug.

"I'm fine," She smiles weakly as we break the hug.

"Look another Shannon, come to save a murder," Mira starts to pace in front of us, I just hold Skye, protecting her. "What should I do with the both of you?" She asks holding her gun tapping it into her hands. "I could shoot you..." She suggests, looking at Skye.

"NO!" I shout at her as I felt my eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Temper, temper Josh. I wouldn't get me angry. I might just shot your precious Skye here on the spot." I glare at her as she begins to pace again. I just hold Skye close to me it brought me a sense of comfort having her against me.

"And after I helped you get Kara here! How is Kara Josh?" She asked.

"Dead," I whisper in a hoarse voice. Mira comes right up to us and bends down and I look right into her eyes. They didn't seem to have any emotion what so ever.

"Say that a bit louder Josh." She orders. I glare at her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"DEAD!" I yell at her and feel Skye tighten her grip around my waist.

"And you, Skye, after I looked after your mother for all those years." Mira gets up, looking at Skye walking back a bit she begins to pace again. "And how do you repay me, you shoot Lucas." Skye looks at Mira angrily.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this..."She screams, getting up and walking right up to her face.

"Very well, take him to the brig." Mira calls in the phoenix group to take me way, but I'm not leaving without a fight.

"WAIT!" Skye screams. "It was entirely my fault; don't punish Josh for something he didn't do," Skye begged as they picked me up off the floor, I struggle against the grasp. Mira raises her hand and they let go of me. I run up to Skye.

"No, don't do this." I whisper. "I started it Lucas wouldn't have died if I hadn't of hit him with the tray, punish me, and let Skye go," I beg just like Skye.

"How sweet, it's nice of you to try and protect her, you may have hit him but Skye shot him, Josh you are free to leave and Skye at midday tomorrow you will be banished. And will be shot if you refuse and shot if you are found again, got it?" My mouth hit the floor.

"NO! You can't do that please, Mira reconsider." I beg tears in my eyes.

"That is my final decision and leave before I change my mind about you. This is your only warning stuff up again and I'll shoot you myself," She orders, I fall to my knees my head on the ground, tears falling to the floor.

"No," I sob, "Mira, please. I'll do anything. I'll go myself." I whisper.

"What was that, and stand up. Nothing you do is going to change my mind." She grabbed the back of my collar and threw me to my feet.

"I said, NO! I'm not leaving until you let Skye go free too," I yell at her forcefully.

"Well you'll be waiting a long time because that is not happening," She smiles her evil smile. "Take them away," She calls the group to grab us. "Someone will collect you tomorrow Skye," Mira calls after they grab us. They pull us back to Skye's house they throw us in.

"Skye they can't do that to you." I say as we walk back into Skye's room.

"They can and they have. Don't worry, Josh just let them banish me," She says slumping herself down on her bed her head in her hands. "It's better than getting killed." She sighs, threatening to burst into tears.

"But I'll never see you again," I say my voice creaking though my sobs, a tear rolls down my cheek. Skye looks up and I see her face plastered with tears, she stands up and hugs me.

"I know, one day we will meet again, I promise you," Skye presses her lips to mine in a sad soft kiss.

"I can't live without you; I can't lose you and Kara in the same month," I search her face and only see heartache and sadness.

"What am I suppose to do Josh, you heard Mira if I refuse they'll shoot me, if I come back they'll shoot me, it's a one way street. I can't come back," She says seriously walking over to her cupboard then pulled out some clothes she would wear tomorrow and every day after that.

"But..." I begin, but Skye put her fingers on my lips.

"Don't, just don't. This is hard enough and if you talk it'll only make it harder." Another tear falls down her cheek and I give her a hug. "I'll miss you," She kisses my cheek.

After a sleepless night with us having a massive heart to heart about our feelings and talking about our memories together, the light began to shine though Skye's curtain everything went silent and a tear fell from both of our eyes and we hugged.

"I love you," I whisper into her shoulder.

"I love you too." She says back her voice barely a whisper as we break the hug and we have one last kiss before I leave.

If this was hard for me then how hard would it be for Skye, she had to say goodbye to everyone. I look back at her before I leave. She looked so small and fragile, not the adventurous hardcore girl I know and love. I smile and close the door silently behind me.

As I walked out her front door a tear fell from my eyes, I whip it away and walk home.

_How could I live without her she is my everything, my purpose. _I walk into the house tears falling from my eyes, my family sitting worried about where I had been but I don't care, I walk into my room and collapse into my pillow sobbing. My mum and dad walk into my room, they look angry but scared.

"What's wrong?" Mum asks and sits on my bed next to me. I take my head from my pillow and look into her eyes.

"It's a long story." I say sobbing again, more tears falling from my eyes.

"We want to know. Where were you?" dad asks leaning against the door. "We thought you got eaten by a Carno." Dad jokes, but I don't find it funny and I'm in no mood to laugh. I sigh.

"I hit Lucas, he hit me Skye threatened to shoot herself if he didn't stop hitting me. He hit me again. Skye shot him, Lucas trips Skye over and was about to shot her I grab him, Skye grabs the gun she shoots him, again, we go flying I break my leg, three ribs, and get a punctured lung, we get out with Wash's help, get back to Skye's house she treats my black eye, broken ribs and the broken leg. The phoenix group come take us to Mira; she lets me off with a warning, and banishes Skye," I looked at my parents shocked face for a second before throwing my face back in my pillow, sobbing again.

"But why are you crying?"" Dad says sounding confused, as if he couldn't figure it out.

"Dad, Skye's getting banished, why else do you think I'd be crying." I say angrily my emotions running wild I didn't mean to sound harsh but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh. Well you're grounded." He says, I look up, but don't argue, there is no point for me to go out if it isn't with Skye.

After they leave me alone to get some rest I get an idea that gets me thinking, the sun was rising fast so I had to make my decision. I make my decision and I jump up and get the things I need.

Midday is now here and I run to the gates waiting for Mira and Skye to come. Looks like the whole of Terra Nova is here Debora looks like she has been crying. I wouldn't blame her.

Mira then appears out of the crowd, she has Skye under firm watch five phoenix people around her I run up to her.

"I'm coming with you." I whisper, Skye shakes her head her mouth on the floor.

"No you're not, don't you dare." She whispers back angrily, I nod.

"I am you can stop me." I shout as I run to say goodbye to everyone, Boylan just smiles and nods as I shakes his hand and give him a hug.

I run around through everyone, to my family, I hug Maddy and whisper my plans in her ear to my surprise she doesn't even try to stop me she just nods in understanding, and I guess she'd do the same for Mark.

I picked up Zoe and spin her around I give her a kiss on the cheek and move on to mum and dad, they want to know what I'm doing but I'm not telling them they'll only try to stop me. I hug them and thank them for everything they did for me and I run back to Skye.

"Skye Tate is hereby banished from Terra Nova if she comes back or is found she will be shot," Mira yells to the colony, they push her out the gate. "Close the gates." She calls, then I make my move, I run though them as they slowly close. There are shocked gasps and small talk as I take Skye's hand and walk out into the jungle I look back at my shocked family as they order them to open the gates.

"Josh, I told you not to come." Skye says as we disappear into the bush.

"Yeah, but I love you and I'm not going to let you live out here on your own." I smile and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiles as we walk through the dangerous jungle, "But we don't have food or clothes; we don't have anything besides the clothes on our backs," She says looking deep into my eyes.

"All I need is you. I don't need clothes or food, we'll survive Taylor did it, Mira and the Sixers did it, Lucas did it, why can't we plus there are two of us, unlike Taylor and Lucas we have each other, that's all I need," I smile at her, she smiles back kissing my cheek. "That's all I'll ever need."

**So It shows how much Josh will give up for Skye, he gave up his safe life to be a fugitive with the girl of his dreams, but will Dinosaurs and constant patrols Jeopardize their future? Keep an eye out and you'll soon find out, please leave a review. :)**

**Thanks xoxo **


	4. Peaceful Sanctuary

**Another chapter here folks, jam packed with emotion as they realise that this might not be as great an adventure as they once thought. Will they escape the claws of a Slasher and the tight patrols of the phoenix group, read and find out. :)**

**Thank you SO much Coolgal99, again. And to all the reviewers, it means a hell of a lot. :D **

We collapse on the grass in a clearing puffed from out running a phoenix patrol; the sun had well and truly set. That's how we managed to escape the advancing rovers. We laugh at our close escape.

I take Skye's hand as we looked up at the stars shining like tiny eyes burning millions of miles away. My leg much better and my ribs weren't sore any more. I think I was much better, which is good living out here with a broken leg and three ribs wouldn't be a good thing.

The big moon shone an eerie light on the trees and all of a sudden, the jungle didn't seem so safe. I was getting worried in the distance I hear the far off sound of water rumbling, falling to a crash on the rocks below. I turn my head to look at Skye for reassurance and she does the same to me as I look into her eyes and they sparkled as the silver light danced on her face. I smile at the beautiful sight.

"I'm so glad I came with you," I squeeze her hand and look back at the stars.

"I'm glad you came too, this place would seem much bigger and scarier without you," She lets go of my hand and wriggles closer to me.

I turn to look at her and she kisses me sweetly I sit up and so does she. She presses into me, her fingers entwined in my hair, my hands around her waist. I hear a twig snap and I rip my lips from Skye leaving her wondering why.

"Josh..." She begins I put my finger up to make her stop talking. I stand up.

"Shhh..." I whisper I look over at the tree line in the direction the noise came from. I hear a growling noise and I see a massive shadow moving across the trees, then the shape jumps into the clearing. I'm frozen with shock.

"Slasher..." Skye whispers standing up slowly.

It's just sniffing around, I don't think it has noticed us. I push Skye behind me slowly but the Slasher sees the moment and flashes its head in our direction, we walk slowly backwards and it starts to stalk us.

"Josh, what do we do?" She asks terrified.

"I have an idea but we have to run ok," I whisper back still walking backwards the Slasher following.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Skye whispers, sounding even more scared than before.

We reach the cover of the trees and make a run for it. Hearing the smash of the Slasher following was sickening. We finally reached some tall trees.

"Climb, come on," I give Skye a boost up as high as I can; the Slasher bursts out in front of me before I have time to reach for the first branch.

It snarled at me, I swallow hard and wait for it to slice me in half with its tail.

"Keep climbing Skye," I yell up to her. I see a massive branch fall to my feet but I just look from the branch to the Slasher and back again.

"What are you waiting for, pick it up," Skye ordered and I snapped my head up. She must have thrown it.

I bend down slowly and pick it up, swinging it wildly in front of the Slashers face. I watch its head move in the same direction as I wave the log but suddenly without warning, it swipes its tail and tries to cut my head off and I try to defend myself with the branch. It just sliced it uselessly and almost in half. I throw it at its face and the stub connected with its head, knocking it to the ground.

I can see it wriggling frantically to get back to its feet. There is a bolder just a few metres away I grab it and smash it into the Slashers face knocking it unconscious as Skye jumps down.

"Nice job, now grab the rock..." She orders. I obediently obey since Skye was one to give the orders and take charge.

"Why?" I ask walking over and taking the boulder from its face, realising it was really sharp.

"Because we are going to take its tail barb, now, we have to be quick if we're going to get it before it wakes up, come on," I smile and pass the rock to Skye who starts to cut.

After what seems like hours and a lot of cutting and a pulling the sharp knife like shape is removed, there is a tiny blunt end that Skye holds as we run, as fast as we can.

"Nice thinking," I say once we are far enough away, then there is a stomach-turning roar far off and we guess the Slasher just realised it's got no more Slash. I smile at Skye as she bends down to sharpen the already sharp knife.

"What are we going to eat?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but Taylor took me OTG a few times and he told me what is poisonous and what isn't, we'll be able to find something, promise," She smiles up at me and runs the blade lightly across a tree trunk even without pressure she was able to reveal its sapwood.

"Ok," I say, I bend down to find a small thick branch had fallen from a tree. "Here Skye pass me that blade for a minute," I hold my hand out and she carefully places the blade in my palm.

I smile and start to dig out the wood, after a few minutes I have a cylinder like shape branch. I slid the blunt end into it and there we had a handle.

"Nice thinking Josh," I smiled, and handed back the knife.

"So now where do we go?" I ask taking Skye's other hand.

"I know a place, it's beautiful and no one I know has been there before, but I don't know where we are so I won't be able to find it," She looks at me sadly.

"I'm sure we will," I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Ok, so think which way do you think it is?" I ask, looking at her as she thinks.

"I think its north," Skye was nodding. "Definitely north." She smiles.

"Alright, which way is north?" I ask. Skye stops walking moving away from me, letting my arm fall to my side, she walks around a tree.

"This way..." She points to her right; smiling as she walks back over to me I look at her a questioning look on my face.

"How do you tell?" I ask. I walk over to the tree how could a tree tell us which way was north.

"Look," She comes over to me and takes my hand she walks pulling me along to the right side of the tree. "Look, moss always grows on the north side of trees, if you don't believe me look at most of the trees and they should have moss in relatively the same place," I grin and walk over to another tree. She was right there was a patch of moss, on the right side of the tree, I walk to another the same again.

"If you don't believe me look, up," She says pointing once I'm back at her side. "That's the northern star, it points north, never moving, always there, leading north." She smiles, she was right there was the northern star, in the same direction as the moss.

"I believe you. Now lead the way to this almost unknown safe haven of yours," I smile Skye takes my hand she smiles back at me and we make our way through the jungle.

We arrived at this mystery place just as the sun began to rise.

"Alright in you go," Skye says lifting up a very thorny wild plant.

It reached high into the sky so no dinosaur could get in; it wrapped itself around the thick layer of trees that help it spiral upwards. The only way in was under so I wriggled under. Skye following.

It was nothing like I expected. I thought it would be overgrown and ugly but it was beautiful, soft lush green grass and there was a small stream coming to an end at a small waterfall leading to a large pond of water a willow tree giving a lovely amount of shade. As well as all of that, around the willow tree was a few big berry bushes packed full with dark red berries, to one side was a tree with lots of braches which would be perfect for a tower lookout, and in one corner was a small garden of blue wild flowers.

The trees caved over to form almost a dome shape but there was a big gap in the very centre letting light in there and also in between some of the trees were small gaps letting in slithers of light in, even the thorn bush had tiny blue flowers-matching the little garden-scattered all over the thorns and tiny green leaves too. Just like a perfect sanctuary.

"This is beautiful," I smile over at Skye who has seated herself on the grass.

"I know. I use to come here occasionally after I'd see my mum. It's so calming with the waterfall and shade of the trees; I'd just lie and think," She looked up into the trees the early morning light shone though the gaps making her glow like and angel.

"What did you think about?" I asked sitting next to her, she cut the tips of the grass of with the knife. She looked up at me sadly.

"Mum, but mostly you." She smiled laughing to herself. I smile back at her she looks down and fiddles with the knife.

"What about me did you think about?" I ask, she laughs again, still not making eye contact.

"Well, honestly I just thought about us being together and how it would never happen. A bit ironic hey. I thought about Kara and how once she arrived everything would change, umm, what else did I think about, oh yeah, our kiss and how amazing it was." She smiles, blushing.

Putting the knife down she finally looks over at me; I bring my hand to one of her crimson cheeks pulling her face to mine.

"Amazing..." I repeat, a second before I press my lips to hers, she brought her arms around my neck bringing us closer together. We stay like that for a moment I tangle her hair around my fingers, enjoying the privacy and freedom we now have. After a few minutes of peaceful kissing, we break apart.

"Wow, now that was better than amazing," She smiled.

I look up through the trees to see the sun has begun to roll into view.

"Now, let's make this place a little more like home shall we? Come on," Skye smiled picking up the knife and jumping up.

"What do you suggest?" I ask jumping up next to her.

"Ok, I'll pick some berries, they aren't poisonous, because I use to eat them" She grinned. "Why don't you go and get some twigs and branches and stuff for a fire..." She says running to the willow tree.

"What, outside?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah..." Skye picks one of the berries off. "Why, are you scared?" she looks over at me and smiles.

"No, but can I have the knife?" I ask, smiling slightly.

_Of course I was scared_!

"Please," I add.

"Sure," She threw me the knife and it landed just in front of me.

I pick it up and walk over to the small hole where we had crawled in. I crawl out and start to search for some sticks. My arms are almost full when I hear a noise, immediately I think Slasher or maybe Carno, but I hear motors of a few rovers and then I think phoenix I wriggle back through the entrance, which was difficult with my arms full of twigs and medium sized braches, but eventually I get in.

Skye has her hands full of berries; I drop my pile of wood just near the entrance and run over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asks scared and wide eyed, she placed her pile of dark red berries on the grass and looked up at me.

"There is a phoenix patrol, heading our way," I whisper. "Come with me," I grab Skye's hand and pull her to our lookout tree. "Climb," I whisper to her as I push her forward.

She does as I say and she climbs three quarters of the way up, I follow her, she stopped right where they was a big gap of no leaves. I'm gobsmacked by the beautiful view, rolling hills, trees everywhere, far off in the distance a herd of Brachiosaurs were grazing. I smile forgetting about the patrol until Skye elbows my arm and points in the direction of three rovers, which had just come into view they were a little way off but it was definitely them. "What do we do?" I ask.

"Nothing, they don't even know we are here, unless we make a lot of noise they'll never know." She smiles and begins to climb down after they are well and truly out of sight. "Coming?" she asks once she is on solid ground and realised I was still in the tree.

"Yeah, just a minute I want to look around, it's beautiful up here." I call back to her. "Here..." I throw down the knife in case she wanted to use it.

"Thanks," She calls back up to me.

I climb up some more until I'm as far as I can go before the tree with snap; I stand on a branch and look though the leaves. I look over the tree tops that stretched far over to the horizon. I look at the clear blue sky no a cloud up there, I can see half of the gates of Terra Nova and a few houses and I sigh as I wonder what was happening in there at the moment people just going about their daily business safe and secure. A tear falls down my cheek

"JOSH!" I hear Skye call. I sniff and whip the tear away.

"Yeah..." I call back.

"Come down, or I'll eat all the berries." She says sarcastically, I walk down placing my feet on each branch careful not to slip.

"Don't you dare!" I laugh as I jump to the ground and run over to her.

She leant against the willow tree a plate shape branch in her hand full with berries and I take a seat next to her my own branch plate with berries placed on the grass.

I see a pile of carved wood in front of us and I guess Skye had hollowed out two branches to make us plates, smart thinking. I smile as she pops another dark red berry in her mouth, pulling out a pip.

"What are these?" I ask, as I eat one, I crunch around the rock hard pip. "They're great." I look at Skye as she makes a pile of pips on her plate. I was about to put another in my mouth when I realise it looks like a love heart.

"When I was little mum use to get a berry that looked like this, she said it's called a cherry but I don't think they are the same as the ones mum would get she said they grew on trees. They use to have green stalks, I guess they must have evolved over the years," She pulls another pip from her mouth smiling.

"Cool," I smile. "Look it looks like a love heart." I show her the one I found, she smiled and took it from my fingers she looked at it for a second before she put it in her mouth.

"HEY!" I shout, smiling, I put my plate down and tickled Skye's side, she giggled.

"S-stop..." She says in-between giggles. I stop after a while, and smile to myself, putting another Cherry in my mouth. We looked at each other and I wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her into me, she plants a small kiss on my cheek and I rest my head on hers as we eat our _Cherries._

**I hope you liked it. I thought I had to put in a beautiful sanctuary for them to call home, for a while a least. But will a dinosaur find them or maybe the phoenix group? Or will their happily ever after end in tragedy, keep a look out and you might find out, please review.**

**Thanks :) xoxo**


	5. Cliff Dive

**We are going to see a lot more of our Dino friends in this chapter. Hopefully you like it, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review it means a lot.**

**Thank you SOOOO Much to Coolgal, again it does mean a lot xoxo... enjoy... :)**

We finished our cherries and piled up the pips, as Skye walked over to the thorn bush to throw them over I pick up the knife, and get an idea.

I jump up and walk to our pile of branches I pick up a small fat logs and saw through it, finding myself with two halves. I then place the blade a few millimetres from the edge, carve out a hollow cylinder like shape, and do the same to the other half and there we have two cups, Skye walks up behind me.

"Whacha doing?" she asks.

"Here." I throw her one of my jungle made cups and stand up. "Now we have matching cups and plates." We laugh at the small joke.

Smiling, I walk over to the willow tree placing the knife there and bend down to the waterfall, letting the water dip into the cup. I take a sip and found it tasted a lot like wood.

_We're going to need to do something about that_ I think to myself. I tip the rest of the water around the tree and get my hand and scrub it in the water for a moment I try it again, I could taste the water that time I smile as Skye does the same. We drink until we aren't thirsty any more than we lie on the ground in the centre of the clearing and try to make out what shapes the clouds represented.

"That one likes a Carno..." I point up to the dinosaur shaped cloud.

"It does a bit. That one looks like Taylor." She laughs and points towards a face shape etched into a big cloud.

"It does!" I smile and laugh. "That one looks a tiny bit like a flower." I point to a cloud that vaguely resembles a bluebell.

"Tiny bit's right." She laughs. There is a moment silence as we try to construct objects out of the white splotches in the sky.

"That one looks like a love heart." Skye smiles and points to a cloud. I look over at her and I'm lost once she looks deep into my eyes as if she could see right to my soul, unlocking the door to my emotions I get an overwhelming sense of love, like nothing I ever felt before, being here in our beautiful new home with Skye has made me fall deeper under her spell. I move towards her kissing her softly, we break apart again and both look back at the sky.

After a few hours of staring at the sky, we sit up the setting sun cast an unnatural purple light. I realise now how tired I am I haven't got a proper night sleep in four days. I yawn loudly, which makes Skye yawn too. I smile, and then it hits me.

"Skye we are we going to sleep?" I ask.

"Ummm..." Skye looked around, biting her lip, as she realised what there wasn't anywhere comfortable. "I don't know. I guess we could just sleep on the grass." She suggests, "But the meadow would make us sneeze all the time not to mention how itchy we would get." She frowns.

"I guess the grass will do, we could use our jackets as pillows." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." Skye smiles and I take my grey jacket off and fold it up to make a pillow. Skye takes of her brown leather coat and folded it over to create a pillow like mine. We place them close together, and stand up to stretch our legs; we kiss good night and lay down. We face each other, looking into each other's eyes before Skye begins to fall asleep, before long she is sound asleep. I look at her for another second and look back though the gap between the trees to the stars, I close my eyes letting my body relax and welcome the much needed sleep.

I wake up with a start and my eyes meet with Skye's closed ones, she is still fast asleep. We are less than a millimetre apart, our lips almost touching. I smile and bring my lips to hers, she wakes up a shocked look on her face, she smiles against my lips and relaxes, and we break apart.

"Good morning." She smiles.

"It is." I smile jumping up. I take my jacket and put it back on. Skye does the same. "What are we going to do today?" I ask the sun had begun to beat down a new day starting.

"Go for a walk, Taylor found a great fishing spot, maybe we could catch a fish or two and have a substantial meal." She smiles and I nod.

"Sounds like a good plan." I smile and grab our knife before we crawl under the thorn bush. We make our way to the beach.

We are wondering around when we hear a sickening roar.

"Carno..." Skye whispers. I nod feeling slight fear inside me but most of it was just for Skye and to keep her safe.

"We'd better hurry then." I smile nervously at Skye and take her hand, walking at a fast speed to our destination.

I hear the roar again, closer this time I feel my heart start to beat a million miles an hour. Then I hear the crunch of leaves and loud earthquake like footsteps approaching at killer speed.

"RUN!" I yell to Skye pushing her in front of me, she immediately sprints for the tallest tree, she climbs as high as she can, and I follow her, almost to the top. We look down to see the Carnotaurus crash through the undergrowth right in front of the tree, it's big head stretching as far as it can, but it still couldn't reach us.

I looked at Skye she looked terrified and my reaction probably mirrored hers I looks back down at the Carno as it tries to snaps its massive jaws on us, but it was too far down. I smile at Skye and hold her hand.

"We'll be fine." I say nervously not fully believing it.

"It's not leaving Josh; we can't live up here forever." Skye whispers.

"I know, but unless one of us goes down there it won't leave." I whisper back. "I'll distract it, you run ok." I smile at her, but she shakes her head frantically.

"No way, what if something happens..." She smiles.

"Nothing will, I promise." I give her a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too." Skye looks sadly in my eyes; I give her a reassuring smile and then make my way around the other side of the tree. I clap my hands and make a lot of noise, I hear it stomp my way.

"Go, Skye." I call to her as I keep clapping; suddenly I hear Skye hit the ground and start to run the Carno turns around and runs after her. I look shocked and jump from to the ground, it hurt because I was so high up but I ignored the pain.

"Over here." I call to the Carno as it catches up to Skye I whistle to it and it turns its head my way. "Come on, come on." I whisper 'HERE BOY!" I shout to it. It starts to run my way and I make sure it follows before I start to run, adrenaline making me run so much faster, I hear it advancing on me, I take deep breathes and keep running.

After a while I suddenly see the ocean and I know there is a cliff. I smile and slow down until the Carno is only a few meters away I run to the cliffs edge and pull to a stop, moving well out of the way as the Carno makes a heart wrenching screech as it tries to pull to a stop.

I smile as I see it flailing for footing then it stops just centimetres from the edge,

"CRAP" I shout as it begins to run to me again, jaws snapping, eyes black with the hope of a meal.

Then I know what I have to do, I run again, like before I waited for it to get close but this time as I run for the cliff edge instead of stopping I jump off.

I hear it roar just before my body connects with the ocean below as I cannon balled into it, my head breaks the surface just in time to see the massive shape jump off. I wasn't expecting that. Taking a deep breath, I swim as far as I can away from the smash zone in the little time I had before it crashed into the water.

The big almost tsunami like wave pushed me further away; I keep swimming for a little while. I look back to see it drowning sending big waves as it tries to swim, pushing me further and further away. Suddenly it stops struggling and slowly sinks to the bottom of the ocean.

I smile to myself and make my way to the shore. My feet are greeted with soft golden sand, my clothes drenched and my body ached, but I smile anyway and make my way up the cliff face, once I'm at the top I run through the forest. Skye the only thing on my mind, hopefully she went back to our little refuge

I run past the tree we climbed, and all the way to our thorn barrier, I crawl under. "

"Skye!" I call smiling, but there was no reply.

I look around and she is nowhere in sight.

"Skye..." I call again nervously, no reply, my heart stops.

_Where could she be_? I think to myself. I keep called her name frantically to no answer. I walk over to our lookout tree and climb up calling her name. Hopefully, she was just playing a trick on me. As I keep climbing she isn't there, once I reach the top not even the beautiful view will get my mind off Skye. I look around hopeful to see her, but no sign. I didn't want to think the worst but anything could happen in this jungle.

I put my head in my hands, then it hits me, maybe she is out collecting wood, or food. I climb down so fast I can't believe I can't believe I didn't get scratch on me. I fly through the thorn wall and outside, I call Skye's my so loud I hear it echo back to me. I walk around careful not to miss any sign of where she may have gone but nothing appeared. I wonder through the trees suddenly more scared of my surroundings than before any slight sound made me jump. I keep calling Skye's name nervously but still nothing. Tears well up in my eyes, they roll down my cheeks.

I keep looking for what feels like hours going back to our clearing every now and again to make sure that she hadn't gone back nothing, every time not a clue, not a sound just an eerie silence that seemed to stretch out forever like everything had died and it's me alone.

I fall to the ground my head in my hands, rocking back and forth slightly. Thinking how I could have let this happen, if we had just stayed in that tree maybe that stupid dead Carno would have left and we would still be together, tears falling into my hands as I punish myself.

I sniff and I whip the tears from my eyes and get up. I decide to go home it was no use searching for her now with the sun setting I'd get lost for sure so I walk back alone. I get my cup filling it with water I take a few sips, sniffing every few minutes. I have a few cherries not being too hungry. I take my still wet jacket off and make a pillow like I had done the night before. I lie down looking up at the stars, thinking if Skye was alive and if she was looking up too, wondering where I am. Then it hits me she probably thinks I'm dead if she is alive, I shut my eyes tight keeping the tears inside, and I sob silently as I cry myself to sleep.

**Poor Josh he is all alone in a jungle full of Dinosaurs and phoenix patrols, how will Josh cope on his own? Is Skye dead, alive... maybe hurt? **

**Keep a look out and you'll find out soon.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	6. Feeling Worthless

**So, how will Josh cope without Skye? Will he make a decision that could change everything? If he does, will he survive...? If you read, you'll find out. :)**

**Terra Nova is cancelled, my life is officially over. I might as well die without Josh and Skye, but for the meantime I'll write! So Thanks to Coolgal99, again. And enjoy!**

I awake, from a restless sleep to the wind whistling through the trees, my clothes are still wet from my swim with the Carno. I rolled over a smile on my face, but when I am greeted with just grass, I remembered that Skye is missing and I have no idea where she has gone or even if she is alive.

I feel sick with worry and my heart aches for her I need her, she is all that I have and without her I am nothing and I should just go outside and go searching for Slasher so I don't have to live without her.

I sigh and realise that the cool air is making me shiver. I put my jacket back on and I walk over to the entrance and pick a few of the logs and braches I had found the other day, and I build a small pile, pick up two rocks and smashed them together.

After a few goes I get a good spark and it sets a branch on fire and after a few more minutes there was a small raging fire at my feet. I sit down in front of it, my hands on my cheeks just looking into it; thinking about Skye and every moment with her and how I wish I had said I love you more times than I had. Sighing, I look up, dark grey clouds rolling into view, and I realise that there's a hell of a storm on the way. I close my eyes, and just absorb the heat coming from my small fire.

After a few more minutes of getting warm heartbroken and feeling numb and worthless I decide life isn't worth living.

I get up and fill up my cup and have a quick drink before filling it up and walking slowly back to the fire pouring it over, it sizzled but it wasn't enough I go back and re-fill the cup also filling Skye's I pour both of them over this time a puff of smoke erupts and the fire is out.

I walk over to the entrance looking over my once peaceful sanctuary now it was just a dull lifeless clearing, I couldn't see the joy the hope of a new beginning just the end, I crawl under and walk through the forest, not knowing where to start.

I wonder around listening for any sign of movement, then I see it; a shadow moving almost too fast to notice, then it breaks through the trees it was a Nykorapter.

It rushes past me looking behind it then I hear bigger louder footsteps and a Carno breaks out right in front of me, chasing the Nykorapter. I just stand there not even moving. I sigh disheartened and keep walking, but I see it an Ancestral Komodo Dragon.

I clap my hands getting its attention it turns its head my way seeing me and roars it's fills expanding wide, advancing on me, and I stand and wait for it to bite me, but then I remember what Wash said they bite you and come back a few days later to finish you off.

I couldn't live another day so I walk away, it doesn't seem to fused that I'm leaving and goes back to what it was doing. I keep searching, coming across some weird and wacky animals on my search for death. I come across a lone Slasher.

_Finally _I think to myself and stand and wait for it to come and slice me in half, tears in my eyes as it roars at me. I then I notice its tail, I sigh and roll my eyes I can't win it was the same Slasher we took the blade from.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I roll my eyes again, hopefully it would just eat me. Then I hear voices and a sonic gun charging up.

"COME ON!" I shout.

"Get down." A voice says I duck down. Yes, maybe it's the phoenix group; they could just shoot me and get it over with, the gun shoots "What the hell do you think you were doing it could have killed you." A female voice calls to me I recognize it though, I turn around and see it is Reilly.

"That was the _point_!" I shout at her "What are you doing here anyway?" I ask going up to her.

"Looking for you young Shannon, you're friend Skye was found by Reynolds and Dunham..." My mouth drops to the floor and I cut her off before she can continue.

"What… Is Skye ok?" I ask totally forgetting I just tried to get eaten by a Slasher. Reilly smiles and gives me a nod.

"She is worried sick about you though, she pretty much ordered Taylor to get almost every soldier to go and search for you." She smiles and I smile back. Suddenly I realise where we are, we were at my home.

We walk back to the entrance where a group of people we're about to crawl under.

"No need guys, got him." She calls to everyone and I give them a wave. I see Reilly pull out her radio. "Taylor, Sir, found him, on the way back." She calls into the communicator.

"Nice job Reilly." I hear Commander Taylor say back.

"No problem sir." She replies. I suddenly I get a tap on the shoulder I turn around to see Mark standing in front of me.

"Hey." I smile at him; he looks nervously at me, giving a small smile back.

"Hi, um, is Maddy ok?" He asks and my smile grows wider.

"She's fine, just worried about you." Mark smiles and sighs with relief.

"That's good to hear, thank you." He shakes my hand and walks away back to Dunham who got his sonic stuck in the thorn wall; smirking to myself I turn back to Reilly, who had disappeared. So I just stand here like a complete idiot.

"Alright guys let's get back." I hear a voice say, I walk over to Reilly who was also helping Dunham. Once I get there, they pull it free.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"We're going to our new home about four clicks from here." She answers. "Come one lets go." I nod and follow her into a clearing where five rovers are parked. I jump in one with Reilly, and she leads the pack into the jungle once more.

"So, Shannon..."

"Call me Josh." I interrupt her, she smiles.

"Ok Josh. What were you doing with that Slasher back there, it could have killed you." She asks giving a few second glances between me and the road ahead

"It's a long story." I say to her, not really wanting to tell her.

"We've got time." She insists, I sigh.

"Well, Skye and I were going to go fishing and we hear a Carno and climb a tree, but it would leave so I told Skye to run while I distracted it, that didn't really work because it started to chase her so I jump down and get it to follow me, long story short I jump over a cliff and it follows me, drowning. I get back to our home and she wasn't there." I close my eyes as I remember how heartbroken I was when she wasn't there. "I thought she died." I admit to her. "And this morning I decided I was going to let a Dino eat me so I didn't have to live without her.

"That seems a bit drastic, doesn't it?" She looks at me shocked.

"At the time it felt like the only thing I could do, I was on my own I would have gotten eaten or shot sooner or later." I frown to her.

"Why were you and Skye out here in the first place?" She asks, glancing at me for a second.

"Skye killed Lucas..."

"She WHAT!" Reilly sounded shocked. "Why did she do that?" she asks looking at me for another second.

"That's an even longer story." I say with a grin. "I was working at the bar, and I see Skye and Lucas and Lucas was hurting Skye and annoying her so I smashed the tray into his face, then I hit him a few times before the phoenix people pulled me back and was holding on to me and Lucas kept hitting me. So Skye threatened to kill herself is he didn't stop, he didn't listen continuing to hit me Skye shot him, but he didn't die. Then he tripped her up and was about to shot her when I pull him away, Skye shoots him again and we go flying, crashing into the bar bench. Lucas died and Mira banished Skye so I went with her, that's how we ended up out here." I finish.

"WOW! You've had a jam backed few days, haven't you?" Reilly smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I laugh, she laughs back.

"So you and Skye got a thing going there do you?" I blush and smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I reply, Reilly smiles.

"Skye was distort when they found her, she thought you were dead too." Reilly looks my way again.

"I would be if it wasn't for you, thanks by the way." I smile and she smiles back.

"Was the Slasher the first Dino you met, or did you try and get eaten by another?" She asks.

"God don't bring that up. I first saw a Nyko that was getting chased by a Carno, then I saw an Ancestral Komodo Dragon, but I remember what Wash said about how they bite then come back days later when you're weak and I decided that I couldn't live another day so I walked away, then I met the Slasher, and it had to be that one because a few days ago when we were first exiled we met the same one and took it's blade." I tell her.

"Well that's a lot of Dino's in one day, you must be exhausted." As glanced at me again.

"No not really." I admit, smiling, and we laugh. We spend most of the rest of the journey in silence, after about two clicks it starts to rain and by the time we reach the camp it is pouring, I see Skye, pacing in the rain she was drenching. I don't even wait for the rover to stop before I jump out, calling thanks to Reilly again I run to Skye and she runs to me and we fall into each other's arms. I bury my head in her shoulder and she does the same I feel tears of joy well up in my eyes.

"I love you so much." I whisper into her hair.

"I love you so much more." I feel Skye sobbing happily into me.

"That isn't possible." I smile. My heart felt like it was whole again, beating happily in my chest, my numbness totally gone, and I felt like I was alive again. "I thought you died" I add.

"I thought you died too." She whispered. We take our heads from each other shoulders but I still held her. I look into her eyes, getting lost again it felt so good to have her in my arms. I press my lips to hers as we kiss I don't even care about the rain soaking me even more, as long as I have Skye, I'm alright. After a few moments we break apart.

"Josh Shannon." Someone calls; I rub my hands over my face scrapping off the water droplets to see who it was. Taylor.

"Yes sir?" I ask, Skye pulls out of my arms and stands to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Good to see you again, Shannon. Skye here was very worried about you." He smiles slightly I look at Skye and she looks at me blushing. The rain poured down around us. "Come on you must be hungry." Taylor leads the way to a rover that a lot of people were crowded around.

lots of over lapping leaves kept most of the water out, we walked up to the rover and saw various fruits and animals, I take a piece of Xiphactinus fish and fruit and wait for Skye while she picks some fruit, we sit under a tree, eating, laughing and sharing what happened while we were split up.

"YOU WHAT?" Skye shouted a little too loud when I tell her I went looking for a Dino to eat me. Everyone looked over at us, I just smiled embarrassed. "Why would you do that?" She asked in a whisper this time.

"Because I can't live without you, I thought you were dead so I didn't think life was worth living. Lucky Reilly found me or I would be dead." I whisper back.

"Oh Josh, that's so sweet." She smiles resting her head on my shoulder, I yawn, realising I am quite tired.

"Where do we sleep?" I ask.

"Ummm, in a rover I guess." Skye looks around. "There isn't anywhere else dry." She looks at me and I smile, she smiles back curling into me. As the night went on people left the eating rover and went off to either sit watch for go to sleep. After a few more minutes I notice Skye getting restless and we decide to call it a night.

we walk around, but don't see any spare rovers. We walk up to Taylor who was sitting in the now drizzly rain, just looking into a burnt out fire. "Hey, commander..." Skye begins walking up closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking up at her, than to me, I smile at him but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Where do Josh and I sleep?" She asks. Taylor thinks for a moment.

"Youse can have my rover, I'm not tired." He says looking back into the fire.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks.

"Yes, now go I have to think." He doesn't even look at us as we leave, just sighs and stares at the ashes left from a raging fire.

"Come on, it's over here." She pulls me over to a rover far off from all the others. She gets in the back and I follow it was dry and a bit warm, which was nice. There was a big blanket and two pillows and I smile as we get under the covers and I rest my head on the pillow. I relax letting the warmth sooth my aching body, Skye looks deep into my eyes again, and I smile at her as she just looks at me. She comes closer to me, pressing her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"I love you." I whisper as we break apart.

"I love you too." She presses her lips back to mine more passionately this time and curls right into me. I curl my fingers around her hair, she smiles and breaks away from me resting her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat in a calm rhythm.

**AWWW! You didn't really think I'd kill of Skye or Josh, I'm not That mean. So they found each other again, I could imagine Skye making Taylor get everyone search for Josh. I hope you liked it, please review.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	7. Angry Reunion

**Alright there is going to be a little bit of sexually things mentioned, nothing bad nowhere near M but I thought you had better be warned just in case, if you don't wish to read this chapter PM me and I'll tell you what happens, but it shouldn't offend anyone. :D**

I wake up with Skye's head positioned right under my neck, smiling I notice her arm placed across my stomach her hand resting in mine, fingers entwined as if our hands were made for each other's. I twitch my fingers accidently while I'm looking at Skye and she moans pressing closer to me still fast asleep.

I kiss her head softly and she wakes up her eyes quivering open looking at me with a broad smile on her face.

"Good morning." She whispers, tightening her grip on my hand and tilting her head up to kiss my cheek.

Once she pulls away I press my lips to hers sitting up she does the same she runs her hands though my hair wrapping her arms around my neck, she pushes me back down on the floor of the rover lying on top of me, our lips never leaving each other's. She fiddles over the zipper of my jacket, final pulling it all the way down and taking it off but then I realise what she is doing. I take my hand from her waist and I use it to push myself up.

"Skye..." I whisper pulling away from her; I search her face as she sighs.

"Not again Josh, don't tell me you have another girlfriend and we can't be together because you love her." She smiles laughing.

"Skye, you know I love you, but no, not that, not now, trust me I want to, really I do but..." I run a hand through my hair.

"You don't want me to get pregnant?" She asks, a half smile playing across her face.

"That and, I want to get married first. I know it sounds stupid but I was brought up that way, and I think it would be better to wait, make it a memorable night." I smile.

"It's not stupid, it's actually really sweet. You'd better hurry up and marry me mister, I won't be able to wait forever." She grins, rubbing her hand over my cheek.

"Yes ma'am." I smile and press my lips to hers again, knowing this time we won't take it to the next level. Suddenly I hear footsteps, and push Skye from me, running my hand though my hair I smile as Skye does the same trying to make herself look presentable.

"Mr Shannon. Miss Tate." It was Reilly. I smile as she addresses us in such a proper manner.

"Yes Corporal?" She smiles back.

"Breakfast is served and there are some people there Taylor thinks you should see." She says looking at us, I raise my eyes brows and pick up my jacket, putting it back on. I follow Skye out of Taylor's rover.

We approach the eating rover; I get some pieces of fruit. Skye and I sit under our tree beginning to eat.

"Everyone we have some new members of our little army." Taylor calls. Out of the trees comes Mum Dad, my mouth hits the floor, then comes Maddy and Zoe hand in hand. I jump up, Skye following me over as I run into their arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Let Taylor explain." My dad says, smiling. As I stand back my shock slowly fading I look at Skye, she looked sad, but smiled any way, and I realise she must miss her mum so much, being the only family she has.

"Once our younger Shannon, Josh, left with Skye, Jim went to Mira and demanded that they were found and brought back to Terra Nova, Mira refused and send him to the brig after hitting her..."

"You hit _MIRA_?" I ask, interrupting. "Sorry." I whisper to Taylor he gives me a small nod and I stand there shocked, smiling slightly as dad nodded.

"After a few days Wash broke Jim out and helped them get to us, but sadly Wash didn't make it and the phoenix group shot her." Shocked gasps come from almost everyone except me, I stand there I feel tears well up. Washington was so nice and after she helped me get out of the bar, I still owed her. I swallow my tears and listen while Taylor continues. "We met the Shannon's at the tree line and now we have more hope of getting the phoenix group out of our home." Taylor finishes and cheers erupt from everyone, just before everyone returns to their business Taylor continues.

"WAIT!" He called "There is one more person who Wash helped escape before she died, along with the Shannon's she saved..." Taylor stopped his sentence as a strong woman broke through the trees, Skye's eyes filled with tears.

"MUM!" She screamed running up to her, embracing her in a heartfelt hug. I smile as Skye sobs into her mother's shoulder, mumbling words I couldn't hear.

"Skye's mum, Debora Tate, who was recently cured of her long battle with Sincyllic fever." People cheered as the news was announced. After another moment, people go back to what they were doing and I go and see my family.

After a few minutes Skye re-joins me as I talk with them she sits on the log next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So Skye, were you happy when our son left Terra Nova to go with you?" My dad says a little rudely. I glare at him.

"Dad, don't." I say to him angrily.

"No it's fine Josh." Skye says. "Look, Mr Shannon, I had no idea that he was going to come until they were moments from pushing me out the gates, I tried to stop him but nothing I could have said would have changed his mind." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yeah, dad it's not Skye's fault she didn't even know, plus I'm sure if it was mum you'd do exactly the same thing." I say to him raising my eyebrows.

"That's different son, I love your mother, and we have three kids. Do you think I would just up and leave you guys?" He asks.

"You did it once remember..." I retort.

"Josh!" My mum says shocked.

"Don't Elisabeth." He says glaring at me as I continue.

"By the way, did it ever occur to you that I love Skye?" I ask, before he can answer I go on. "And we don't have any kids I could leave, do we?" I say to him, after he doesn't reply I smile slightly.

"You're young I know it seems like love now, but when you're older you'll realise that it was just a mistake." He insists.

"It's not a mistake and it never will be, one day I'll marry Skye and you'll see." I stand up taking Skye hand we walk away.

"You don't have to be so harsh on your father he was only worried about you and doesn't want you to get your heartbroken." Skye says as we sit back under our tree.

"I know, but can't he be happy for me for once?" I sigh and wrap my arm around Skye's shoulder.

"Give him time. Just let him cool off I'm sure one day he'll see how much we love each other." Skye smiled and kissed my cheek. I look at her and wonder how I can have such a perfect girlfriend.

"I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too." Skye pressed her lips to mine and I feel someone tap my shoulder I pull my lips from Skye's and look to see Zoe.

"Hey Zo, what's up?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"Why did you leave?" She asks. She was too young to understand, but I try my best to explain.

"Well, Skye got banished which means she wasn't allowed back in Terra Nova because she killed that bad guy, you remember Lucas." After Zoe nods I continue. "Yeah Skye shot him." I smile looking down at Skye as she goes a little red. "So I went with her, to protect her from those big naught Dinosaurs." I smile as Zoe's mouth dropped open.

"Did you see any Dinosaurs?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah we did." I smile as Zoe's mouth dropped even more open.

"What ones?" She asks.

"Those Slashers, the ones with the sharp tail, the very big ones that we saw when we first came to Terra Nova, the ones that chased commander Taylor and dad." I say, and smile as Zoe's mouth drops even more. "We also saw the nice ones, those tall ones you feed remember?" Zoe nodded. "They are the only ones you would know." I say to her and she nods and sits next to me.

"Was it fun?" Zoe asks.

"Yes and no." Skye grins and I pull her closer into me.

"Why not just yes what was bad?" She asks, I sigh at all the questions.

"We always had to look out for the bad guys who could have found us, and the Dinosaurs, we had to be careful they didn't find us either, and at one point I got split up from Skye which was scary." I finish Skye smiling as she watched me talk to Zoe.

"Wow. That sounds hard." Zoe jumps up and walks away.

"You're great with kids; you'd be a great dad." Skye looks deep into my eyes smiling.

"You'd be an even better mum." I say and Skye laughs.

"So we'll make great parents than?" Skye grins and I nod.

"I guess we will." I smile back and Skye curls into me resting her head on my chest again, I smile looking at her. Then my dad catches my eye as he gets up from a log that he was sitting on next to Taylor, and walks up to us, Skye notices and gets up to leave kissing my cheek she walk over to her mum and Dunham who were having a conversation.

"Hi." I say looking up to him.

"I see the way you look at her you never looked at Kara like that. What's different with Skye?" He asks.

"Well I guess Kara wasn't meant to be, I _was_ young when I was going out with Kara, but it's different with Skye. I'm almost eighteen and being out here with Skye has given us a lot of bonding time. We get along so easily, it's like we were made for each other, I've never been so happy before, she means so much to me." I smile, and he sits next to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I was in my twenty's when I met you mother, and you know what?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't even realise how much I liked her until she moved to Chicago." He admitted. "So I went with her." He said, I looked shocked, he'd never told me that.

"Really?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, so I can see why you wanted to come after Skye. I was worried that's why I had a go at you…"

"Sorry..." I cut him off.

"No I should be the one who says sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that." I reply.

I guess we're both at fault." I nod. "We didn't even know why you left." He says, taking his hand from my shoulder looking at me seriously.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let Skye come out here alone, you know how dangerous it is. Imagine if a seventeen year old girl was out here all alone, without any one to protect her, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything." I say.

"I guess you're right. So, what did you two love birds do while you were out here all alone?" He asks. His expression going blank once he realise that we were all alone, a boy and a girl. His face turned white and he looked truly scared. I laugh at him smiling.

"Oh yeah we did that, and Skye might be pregnant..." I say, and I think he was about to pass out, rage burned in his eyes as I hold back my laughter. "I'm joking." I say not able to hold it back I laugh so hard I think I re-break my ribs.

"You had better be." He says seriously. I shake my head.

"Nar we didn't, I told her I wanted to wait until we get married." I smile and he smiles back laughing at how stupid he was.

"Good, wait you want to marry her. Did you propose?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess." I smile.

"You'd better be joking about that too." He says angrily.

"Why do you hate Skye so much? She has done nothing wrong!" I say grinding my teeth.

"Nothing… So betraying the colony doesn't count, maybe ling to you about it and making you lie to protect her, your right that's nothing." He says crossly.

"You know why she did it, and don't ever let me hear you saying that about her again, your my dad but that doesn't mean I have to stop myself from beating the crap out of you like I did to Lucas." I retort.

"From what I hear it sounded more like he beat the crap out of you, and don't you dare threaten me young man."

"Then don't talk about Skye like that." I narrow my eyes.

"Fine, sorry."

"Apology accepted." I smile.

"So what did you do?" He asks again.

"Ummm, ran, ran a little bit more, met a Slasher took its blade, than did some more running so a lot of running." I smile. "Then we found a great peaceful place and stayed there for a few days. We were going to go fishing when we met a Carno and I ran away making it follow so Skye could get away, eventually jumping over a cliff into the ocean but it jumped after me and drowned. I went to find Skye but I didn't know where she was, then Reilly found me and now are here." I finish, and my dad nods.

"Very long few days then?" He asks and I nod "You really love her don't you?" he asks as he sees me look over at Skye.

"Yeah I do." I smile and he nods.

"Well just be careful I don't want you to get hurt." He says standing up.

"I will." I smile as he walks away; I lie against the tree trunk, closing my eyes. Then I feel someone sit on me, I open one eye to see Skye.

"What was that all about?" she asks smiling as I open my other eye.

"He said sorry for having a go at me, then we had another argument, then he apologised again and said to be careful." I say smiling.

"So the usual." Skye smiles and I grin. "Are you two all good now?" She asks.

"Yeah I think we are." I smile. Suddenly I hear Taylor calling everyone around, Skye gets up taking my outstretched arm and pulling me up.

"We have some news. Mira and the phoenix group are going to reverse the portal, the Sixers are going to stay in 2149 but the phoenix group are going to come at as hard with more reinforcements. I have been informed by a message from the late Alicia Washington that we need to blow up Hope plaza so they can't keep sending back up." Shocked gasps come from everyone. "We have to stop them..."

**Cliff-hangers love them. I know you probably don't think that Josh would be the type of person to wait until marriage but I feel like they should wait until later. So what will happen?**


	8. Brave Warrior

**Hmmm, so what is going to happen about the portal? Who will live and who will die? Read and you'll soon know, thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot.**

**Again thank you to Coolgal99.**

I look at Skye, a worried expression on both of our faces. If Mira fixed the portal, we'd all be in trouble. I wrap my arm tighter around Skye as I see all the soldiers, including my dad circle around Taylor to find out what the plan is to blow up Hope plaza. I see Taylor pat my dad on the shoulder a few times and after a few more minutes the group splits up and I walk over to dad.

"What's going on?" I ask, Skye still at my side.

"It's a long story, but most of the phoenix group is going to go into Hope plaza to get there reinforcements, so Reilly is going to create a bomb and so once most of the phoenix and Sixer members have left I will go into Hope plaza, set off the bomb and make sure no one can get back through." He says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Don't worry I'll make it back through before the bomb detonates." Dad smiles but I'm not too sure, he then goes off to tell the rest of my family.

"He'll be fine." Skye says to me, giving me a hug. "Come on you haven't seen my mum yet.' Skye pulls me over to where Debora was sitting by herself.

"Mum, this is Josh, that boy I told you about." Skye says pulling me down on the set next to her.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"So this is the famous Shannon boy, does he know you have a crush on him?" She asks, and Skye goes bright red.

"_Mum_!" Skye whispers.

"Does he?' She asks, coughing, she may be cured but she still wasn't fully healthy.

"Yes mum he does know, and for a matter of fact we're going out?" She says, wrapping her arms around me again, still blushing madly.

"Well now, you'd better take good care of my Bucket young man. I don't want her getting into more trouble." Debora says. I look at Skye questioning, I had heard Lucas call her Bucket but I thought he was just making it up being so mental and all. Skye gives me a look as in _I'll tell you later_. I smile.

"I'll make sure no one touches her." I say, and she nods.

"So how have you been Josh? You were very brave going after my daughter like that." She says, coughing it was a sickening cough and it made my heart lurch. I frown.

"I'm alright thank you, and I wasn't going to let Skye be out here all alone. How are you?" I see Debora's eyes brighten up.

"You are a true gentleman Josh." She smiles and I smile back. "I'm tired but much better than I was a few months ago. I think I might go and get some rest." Debora stands up and was about to walk away but then turned back to us. "Where do I sleep?" She asks.

"In a rover, I'm sure if you asked Taylor he'd let you sleep in his. He let Skye and I sleep in there last night." I answer; she nods and walks over to Taylor.

Once she had left, I turn to Skye. "_Bucket_?" I ask, grinning.

"Yeah, when I was little I use to want to be in the army, like my dad, and so I'd dress up and put a bucket on my head like a helmet." She smiles and I laugh.

"I could see you doing that." My grin grows wider as she blushes again.

The rest of the day flew by, mostly Skye and I just relaxed in the sun, not having to be on alert for the phoenix group - there are numerous solders to do that. Skye and I look up at the setting sun, as it shot an orange light across sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask, looking over at Skye.

"Sure is." She replies. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asks.

"Umm, I don't know what do you want to do?' I ask her as she turns to me.

"I have no idea, just do this again, I guess." She suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." I smile. I Pull Skye closer to me, I feel her sigh as she leans against me and I smile closing my eyes.

A few days had past and it was the day that the phoenix group and Sixers were scheduled to leave.

I crawl out of the rover after Skye and we walk hand in hand to the eating rover. We have some fruit as usual and wait for Taylor to come and announce the plan.

"Alright today is the day that Jim Shannon will detonate the bomb in Hope plaza cutting us off from 2149 and anything the phoenix group was planning to throw at us. Get your fill of food because once Jim is back we attack the remaining phoenix group and get them out of our home." Cheers erupted from our colony and everyone eats until they are full, getting ready for the battle ahead.

Dad had been gone for a few hours and everyone was getting worried and restless, Skye and I sit under our tree and wait patiently for his return.

"He'll be fine." Skye repeats for like the fifteenth time that day.

"I know." I smile back, but inside I was as worried just like the rest of my family. After another hour or so, I see a dishevelled soaking wet man stumble though the foliage.

"DAD!" I yell running up to him wrapping his arm over my shoulder to give him support.

"Hey Josh." He whispers in a croaky voice.

"Are you alright? Did you do it?" I ask, and he nods, by that time the rest of my family was around us asking the same questions. He just nodded as I place him on a log so he could rest. By that time, Taylor was at his side asking details.

"I went through, alright, I set the bomb off and ran back through the portal, landing, like the third pilgrimage, in the centre of Arrow Point Lake." I snicker, imagining dad landing in the lake, what a sight that would have been. "Then I came back here." He finishes.

Taylor nods and calls all the soldiers over for a pep talk before our battle with the phoenix group. Taylor decided to attack at nightfall. We were going to go in waves, everyone strong enough would fight, included Skye and I and I vowed not to let anything happen to her.

The sun was setting when we set out, Deborah, Zoe and a few other people stayed behind. Once we approached the tree line, it was dark and the moon was rising.

"I have an idea." Skye says.

She manoeuvred around the many people to the front of the pack where Taylor stood about to give the order to attack, I follow her. "Commander, sir..." Skye begins he looks at her questioningly. "I have an idea." She starts.

"Go on, I'm listening." He says. I see my dad look at me suspiciously, but I shrug, having no idea what she was planning.

"I have an idea of how to get into Terra Nova; we can't just go up to the gates we have to have the element of surprise." She starts. Taylor nodded. "Why don't we use the drainage ditch I used when, I..." She stopped there.

"That's a smart idea, Skye lead the way." I smile at Skye's idea as she lead our army through the shadows, we arrive in front of the ditch and Taylor splits us up into three groups, Taylor, dad, mum, Maddy Mark and five other soldiers in the first wave. The second wave included Dunham, Reilly, Skye, eight more soldiers, and I. In the final wave, there are ten soldiers.

The first wave go in single file under the ditch, catching the guards by surprise before they can sound any sort of alarm they are shot.

I see everyone split up and go to attack more people, just when we here it all starting to get fired up, my group start to make our way under, we get in. My heart beating a million miles an hour Skye and I go along the fence line shooting people in the towers and guards along the fence, we hear a battle cry as the final wave enter Terra Nova. Skye and I come across a group of about five phoenix members.

"Hey it's you!" One shouts, raising his gun. Skye and I shoot three of the five before one aims for Skye, pulling the trigger, it all seems to happen in slow motion, I see the bullet heading for Skye but before I can do anything about it, I see a woman rush out of nowhere and push Skye out of the way taking the blow for her. I'm shocked when I see Mira. I see the other two members' flea as they see who it is.

"Mira!" I shout. "I thought you went back to 2149..." I say shocked. I hold Skye up, as she is too dazed to stand on her own.

"I didn't make it through before your father set the bomb off." She says beginning to gasp for air, for the first time I see emotion in her eyes, pain, sadness and a part of me thinks I see happiness.

"Why did you do that?" Skye asks, looking shocked and scared.

"Because... I don't know...What it...Would be...Like...To loose...My daughter... There is...No way...For...Me to get...Back to...Her...So... If I… Save...You than... It's a way...To save another... Daughter...I never...Wanted to... Banish you..." She gasped looking up at Skye "But I had to or they...Would...Think I am...Weak...And shoot me...Or banish me...I'm sorry...For the pain... I caused...So many...Of... You..." She puffs, as the life is sucked from her, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mira, thank you..." Skye whispers, I let go of Skye as she bends down next to Mira holding her in her arms.

"That's ok...Have a...Good life...both of you...And... Tell Taylor...Sorry..." Mira takes one last gasp before closing her eyes for the last time. Skye held Mira for another moment before placing her on a flat rock nearby.

"You killed Mira!" A voice shouts angrily, I have a sudden rush of adrenaline as some more of the phoenix member's advance on Skye and I. We shoot them and I pull Skye around a corning to continue our fight.

After a hard-core night of fighting and shooting we killed most of them and the rest fled, knowing they couldn't win.

Skye and I collapse on the grass once the last phoenix group member fled through the gates. I take her hand, smiling. If it wasn't for Mira the vow I made to myself would be broken and I would be a mess. Nevertheless now I just lie next to Skye the moon almost setting, we grin as I hear cheers erupt from our valiant team of colonists as they realise we won. I see my dad walking around and jump up.

"DAD!" I call running up to him.

"What is it boy?" He asks.

"Mira, she didn't make it through the portal..." I tell him, I see him look shocked and start to look around us.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"She died, saving Skye?" I tell him, he stops looking around turning his attention back to me.

"She what... why would she do that?" He asks.

"She says she never meant to be a bad person and wanted to right her wrong of banishing Skye." My dad's expression stayed shocked until it started to sink in.

"Alright than, where is she, we need to give her a proper burial, one where she can be remember, not as the Sixer leader but more us a heroine." He says.

I nod and lead him to where Skye had placed Mira's body. My dad lifts her up and carries her to the centre of the colony. I grab Skye hand and run after him. People are whispering when they realise who the body was, my dad whispers the story to Taylor and he calls all of Terra Nova, everyone not far as they had all come to see Mira's diseased body. She lies next to Washington, Dunham and three other soldiers, known as, Jackson, Smith and Martin.

"Mira died a brave warrior, saving one of our own, Skye. She will be remembered as a courageous fearless woman, as that's what she was, along with Alicia Washington, Jake Dunham, Bob Jackson, Henry Smith and Tom Martin. She will have a proper burial and be remembered for her heroic death." Taylor calls, I step forward next to Taylor.

"I have something to add." I call to everyone. I felt nervous as all of Terra Nova pulled their attention to me. "On Mira's death bed she said sorry for the pain and heartache she caused many of us, doing it for her daughter safety back in 2149, so don't judge Mira on the deeds of her past but think about why she did it. Many parents, grandparents, are out in the crowd tonight, think if your son, daughter, or grandchild was captured his or her life in the balance, and would you refuse or do what you were told. That's all." I finish and step back next to Skye, she smiles at me.

"You're a brave man Josh, not many people would do that." She whispers kissing my cheek.

"Just as young Shannon just said, don't punish Mira for her past just remember her as a heroine in her last moments." Taylor concludes and people go back to their house to fix them up, the long process of cleaning up could wait until morning, which wasn't far off. After everyone had left I go up to Taylor.

"Commander Taylor, sir," I begin, he nods, looking down at Mira's body. "Mira also wanted to personally say sorry to you..." I tell him.

"Beneath all her hard exterior she was a nice lady, it's sad that she had to die." He says, I nod, walking away, leaving him to his thoughts. I take Skye's hand and walk her to her door.

"It'll be weird not waking up next to you..." She says frowning.

"Is that a hint?" I ask as she smiles.

"Maybe..." She laughs, opening her front door, about to walk in, but I pick her up, bridal style. She looks me in the eye. "Josh..." she giggles. "Put me down," she says, thumping on my chest playfully.

"No way, you're coming with me." I walk with her in my arms as she puts her arms around my neck relaxing into me, after a few minutes I put her down on my doorstep, and open the door, careful not to wake anyone. We slip inside tiptoeing to my room. Suddenly I see my dad sitting in the lounge room as I sneak in with Skye.

"Josh..." My dad says, stretching out my name as he calls me back. Skye blushes and I turn my head slowly to look at him.

"Come on dad, Skye almost died, we won't do anything." I smile and look at him telepathically reminding him of our conversation. He rolls his eyes and nods. I smile and grab Skye hand about to run into my room when.

"Josh," He calls again. I sigh and look at him impatiently. "Keep the door open..." He orders, winking.

"Fine..." I reply and run into my room with Skye, we fall onto the bed, sighing at how comfortable a mattress is. "This is so nice." I whisper as we crawl up my bed and sink into the covers.

"I know." Skye replies, looking me in the eyes and I get that overwhelming sense of love again. I press my lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"Ahem" I rip my lips from Skye's and see my dad standing in the door way leaning against the door frame, and tiny smile playing on his lips.

I run my hand through my hair, and Skye look utterly terrified. He's smile grows as he walks away, once he leaves Skye and I sigh and give each other one last kiss before letting sleep claim us.

**I have to say I made up the soldiers that died and Dunham's name I don't know what his first name is... **

**Awwww! How cute is that, I could imagine Jim doing that, because he knows they won't do anything he let her stay and then scared the crap out of them. HEHEHE. I hope you liked it, please review :)**

**Thanks xoxo**


	9. Perfect One

**Well I've skipped ahead a few months, I was tossing up whether to make them clean up, but I'm like no I'll jump ahead. So I hope you like this chapter :)**

It had been six months since we won back Terra Nova, and it is as beautiful as ever. Skye and I are both 18 and are as inseparable as ever, just like Maddy and Mark. The only time we are apart is when Skye has a shift at the infirmary or I've got a shift at the bar.

Now, I'm in my room scrolling through my Plex messages, mostly they are from Skye. When we _are_ apart, we are always on our Plex' and messaging each other, since I don't have any new messages I shut it down and lie back on my bed.

I rest my head on my pillow thinking about Skye a smile on my lips I realise how much I love her, every day I walk past Mira's memorial sight and thank her for saving Skye's life. It hits me how lucky I am to have her. I jump up, I know how much my family will disapprove but I love Skye and I have a plan to show her how much. I walk out of my room a big grin on my face.

"Josh..." I turn around as I hear my mum stretch out my name.

"What's up?" I ask walking cheerfully over to her.

"What are you up too?" She asks looking at me suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing..." I lie, but she doesn't look too convinced. "Aren't I aloud to smile?" I ask.

"I know that look Josh, you're up to something and you're not leaving this house until you tell me." She demands.

"It's a surprise..." I smile.

"Who for?" she asks.

"Someone..." I grin and walk to the front door.

"Skye?" She asks; I wish she would stop prying.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." I smirk and walk out into the fresh air taking a deep breath I walk to the marketplace.

I search the aisles looking for perfect stall. I look at all the appropriate stalls but the perfect one isn't there. I was about to give up when something catches my eye.

I walk over to Casey Durwin's stall, and pick it up.

"So it's the young Shannon, will your family ever stop coming to my store if you can't trade anything worthwhile?" He asks and I glare at him, admiring how beautiful it was.

"How much?" I ask.

"Why would you want that?" He asks, looking at what I had seen.

"Why do you think?" I ask, glaring at him again. "So how much is it?" I ask again.

"More than you could afford." He takes it from my hand and places it back in its original spot.

"Give me a price..." I demand.

"400 Terras." He looks at me hiding a smile as he sees my reaction.

"Wait here." I say. "And don't sell it to anyone." I call back running through the market and back home.

I run into the house my mum looking at me suspiciously again, but I don't stop to talk. I run into my room, open my draw and take out the necklace that Kara gave me. I look at it for a moment a slight feeling of grief and guilt sweep over me, as if touching it has disturbed Kara's sprit. I feel the air change as if she was there.

I shiver and I sigh as run back out of the house and through the market back to Casey's stall.

"Here..." I show him the necklace. "I'll give you this for that." I hand him the necklace and he looks at it.

"What else?" He asks.

"100 Terras." I offer feeling nervous.

"350..." He says a grin on his face.

"200?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Hmmm 250 that's my final offer." He narrows his eyes.

"Fine..." I sigh. He hands me the gift and I give him the Terras.

I smile even though I only have a few hundred Terras left it was worth it. I look at how beautiful it is Skye would love it.

I close the lid and walk home, making sure no one saw what I had bought I walk into my room and hide it in the bottom of my draw. Closing the draw, I see my mum looking at me I smile and now need to figure out how to make it perfect. I sit on my bed, thinking, I hear a knock on my open door.

"Yeah..." I smile as I see my mum walk in.

"So what did you get?" She asks I smile.

"Oh, nothing," I lie, as she sits next to me on the bed.

"I know you got something, that necklace meant a lot to you. It couldn't be _nothing_, what did you get?" She insists, but I don't answer, just look at my hands. "Josh..." My mum pressures.

"Nothing." I say sighing. I see her get off the bed and walk to my draw. "No, don't..." I call nervously, but it was too late, she had opened the draw and found the blue velvet box, I put my head in my hands. I hear her gasp.

"Josh, it's beautiful, but you're too young..." Mum says in shock.

"This is why I didn't tell you." I shout storming out of my room and slamming the front door behind me.

I'm so angry I can barely keep it inside. I grind my teeth, storming to the gates, they are always open in the day now because we had no more threats, besides the dinosaurs but you couldn't miss one of them charging at you. There is one solider in each post on both sides on the gate and a few standing guard at the bottom.

I walk through them, the guards not even asking what I was doing once I reach the tree line I break into a sprint but after I was puffed I walk finding a small stream.

I have a drink and decided to follow it, thinking of nothing else to do. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright and it was nice and peaceful the only noise is the running stream and the wind whispering through the tree.

After a while, I see the stream run under a thorn bush, I gasp as I realise where I am.

I walk around until I find the entrance, I pull back the grass that had grown tall almost engulfing the whole entrance. I crawl under a smile on my face as I'm met with the familiar surroundings, our cups and plates still under the willow tree, my burnt out fire also there the cherry bush and the wild flower felid too. All my angry seemed to melt as I recall my memories of living here with Skye, us staring at the stars sleeping side by side.

I smile and I realise this place would be perfect to pop the question, thinking about that brought back my rage, no one could stop me. After a moment I decide to clear away the burnt out fire. I take the burnt pieces of wood and put them outside. After that, I pile the soot, other pieces left after the fire onto our plates and put them outside, and coming back, I see how perfect it was taking a deep breath a take a cherry and leave.

I walk back to Terra Nova quickly. When I walk into the house, I see my family looking worried, a bit of Déjà Vu. I just walk past them into my room. I slam the door and crawl under the covers. I hear a knocking at my door, but I ignore it. I slip under my covers until they cover my head and I hear the door open.

"Josh..." I hear my dad call my name.

"Leave me alone." I whisper loud enough for them to hear.

"Josh," I hear him say again.

"What!" I shout pulling my face from the covers. "If you've come here to yell at me and say I can't marry the girl of my dream, than it's no use, nothing you say will stop me!" I scream at them, finally able to let my rage out and it felt great.

"We just don't think you're old enough to get married." My mum says.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I say angrily.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Dad says.

"Why can't you _EVER_, let me do what I want, and what I think is right?" I ask, but don't give them time to answer before I go on. "Every decision I make you disapprove of, just let me live my life." I say my angry dropping. "Just be happy for me." I whisper.

"We just don't want you to get hurt..." Mum says sitting on my bed.

"If you don't want me to get hurt than let me be happy." I whisper. My parents look at each other for a moment than back at me.

"Look Josh, we never said no, we just don't think it's the right decision for you right now." Dad says.

"Well I do, you don't know what it's like for Skye and I. We are so happy, and this isn't just a teenage crush we love each other. Do you think I'd give up my platinum necklace and 250 Terras for any girl. Skye is like my other half and without her I'm nothing. I'm a waste of space. I never felt like this with Kara, that's how I know it's something more than just a crush, let me marry her and you'll see. If we get cold feet than you can say I told you so, but I'm one hundred perfect certain that won't happen." I say to them.

"Jim, what do you think?" Mum asks.

"We won't be able to change your mind will we?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"No way in hell." I say.

"We might as well be happy, we'll have to except it one day." He says and I smile nodding. "It's a beautiful ring, I'll give you that." I smile.

"I know." I grin as he throws me the velvet box, which contained the most beautiful ring I'd seen in my whole life, money worth spent in this case.

"So how will you propose?" dad asks coming and sitting on my bed.

"You know when Skye and I left..." I begin.

"How could we forget?" Mum says I smile and continue the story.

"Well Skye remembered a beautiful place she use to go to think, and she found it again. That's where we stayed for most the time, it's beautiful, so I was thinking there." I tell them, they nod. "I was thinking maybe just before sunset I'd take her out there and propose as the sun sets, with a bottle champagne and a nice picnic set up. Sound nice?" I ask.

"Sounds beautiful..." my mum says.

"I never knew you could be so romantic." Dad says standing up.

"Well then you've never seen me with Skye than." I smile and they leave the room.

It was going to be a big day tomorrow, I'll need all the sleep I could get, I stare at the ring a little longer. It's diamonds shimmering in the light of my lamp, smiling I close the box lid and put it on my bedside table, turn out the light and try to sleep. I was just dozing off when there is knock on the door.

"Josh." I wake up immediately, crap it was Skye. I thought she had the night shift.

"Hang on." I say. Frantically I jump out of bed, put the velvet box in my draw, and shut it as quickly as I could then open up the door. "Hey." I say my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Hi." She says, and jumps into my bed, I stand there shocked, and I don't think I moved that fast since my run with the Carnotaurus.

"I thought you had the night shift..." I say, jumping into my bed next to her.

"I swapped it for tomorrow." She says. I smile but then I remember.

"Wait tomorrow, night?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing..." I sigh, and give her a kiss on the cheek, finally letting sleep claim my body.

**If you go on my profile there will be a link to the ring, under All I Need Is You, it shouldn't be too hard to find, I'd like you to see it, and it really is beautiful. Well I think it is anyway. :) I hope you liked this chapter, please review, but will Josh ever get the time to propose, with them both working, mostly night shifts? Keep an eye out and you find out soon**

**Thanks xoxo**


	10. Pulling Strings

**So... What will Josh do, if Skye is working when will he be able to propose the way he wants to? I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Coolgal99 again...**

**xoxo**

I woke up next to Skye, like I had done many times. Skye didn't even have to knock any more, she just came and went as she pleased it was good my parents trusted her.

She practically lived here, she even had a draw of her clothes in my room. I look over at my clock as it turns to 8.30, and I sigh as I know what I have to do today.

I slip out of the bed, and open up my draw silently and take out the box, slipping it in my pocket. I realised I didn't even change into my pyjamas last night, smiling, I tiptoe out of my room, and glide through the front door, without a sound. Once I'm outside I run through Terra Nova to Taylor's command centre, I run up the stairs, and knock on the door to see my dad and Taylor having a conversation.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Dad asks.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Commander Taylor?" I ask, dad nods and leaves the room, patting me on the back as he does so.

"What is it young Shannon?" he inquires, gesturing for me to sit on the chair in front of his desk. I sigh nervously and sit down.

"Well Sir. You know Skye, well yeah of course you do. Stupid question." I run a hand through my hair nervously. Taylor just sits there a blank expression on his face. "You know we love each other don't you, sir?" I ask, I don't think I've ever spoken to him for more than a few seconds so I don't know if he has a clue about Skye and I.

"Mr. Shannon, it's pretty obvious." He says, a tiny smile on his lips, as he sees how nervous I am. "Plus Skye may has mentioned it a few times." his smile grows slightly, and I smile back.

"Well, sir I know we are young and all, sir, but I really love her, and, so. Well... Ummm..." I stutter. I knew this would be awkward and terrifying, but Taylor doesn't say anything just waits for me to spit it out which makes it even scarier. "Well because you are kind of Skye guardian, I was wondering if, I could have, you're um, blessing, to well... Marry her, please, sir?" I ask, swallowing hard. Taylor sits there for a moment.

"Well, Skye means a lot to me, and if you dare hurt her I'll hunt you down, myself, so if you promise not to get cold feet you have me blessing." He sits there, and I knew he was serious.

"I promise, sir." I smile and stand up to leave. "Thank you." I call as I walk away. I sigh once I'm out the door.

Once I'm solid ground again I make my way to a particular house, I knock on the door running my hands through my hair a few times. The door opens to reveal a healthy woman. "Hello Josh, do you want to come in?" She asks smiling.

"Yes please, if I'm not interrupting anything?" I ask. Debora smiles.

"No, you're not." She says standing aside as I walk in. "Sit down." She points to a couch and I sit down. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asks.

"No thank you, I've actually come here to ask you a question." I swallow nervously as Debora sits down next to me, a cup of tea in her hands.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Ummm, you know I love Skye." I begin.

"Yes." She smiles stirring her tea. I breathe out deeply.

"Then you'll know how much she means to me." Debora nods. "Well I've been thinking for a while and I've decided she means more than anything to me and I can't live without her. So I was wondering if I could have your blessing, to marry her?" I ask, it was much easier the second time.

"Well, what do your parents think of this?" She asks taking a sip of her tea.

"They realised that nothing they could say would stop me." I say.

"Well then I guess nothing I can say can stop you either, can it?" She asks smiling.

"I guess if you don't allow it than I probably won't." I state.

"Well than you have my blessing. You are the best thing that has happened to Skye in a long, long time, and I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness." She says smiling.

"God I wish you were my mum." I smile. "They are all like you're too young, blah, blah, blah." I grin as Debora laughs.

"So have you gotten a ring yet?" She asks, once she stops laughing, and I nod.

"Yeah here." I hand her the blue box, and she opens it. I smile at her shocked expression.

"That is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my whole life. Skye is a lucky girl." She says handing me back the ring and I put it in my pocket.

"No, I'm a lucky man." I smile standing up. "Now if you don't mind I have to go pull some strings." I smile and Debora nods.

"Sure." She stands up and leads me to the door; I wave good-bye and run to the infirmary.

I waltz in and walk right up to desk. No one was there and I frown. "Hello?" I call, I see someone pop up from behind the desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the young woman asks. She looked the same age as me, her blond side fringe falling into her eye. She was pretty and I guess she skates on like on her looks, she looks like that type, as she looked at me she looked board and not at all happy.

"Yeah, I have a question..." I begin.

"What is it sir?" She asks a totally fade smile on her face.

"Can someone please swap their shift with Skye Tate?" I ask. She stops smiling and her expression turned back to disgust.

"I'm sorry I cannot do that." She says.

"Well, I kind of have something very special planned tonight and I really need her to be there." I say. I try to make a genuine smile, but it was hard in her presence.

"I'm sorry I'm not authorised to change people's shifts." She says again. I take out the ring and show her. "Wow, that's beautiful." I smile as the diamond mesmerizes the young woman – typical. She seems to snap out of her trance as I close the lid and put it back in my pocket. I look at her a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry, I still can't help you, now can you please leave." She says angrily, and I know just what to do to get my way.

"My father won't to be happy to hear about this." I glare at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." She says sarcastically. "Who's your father, Commander Taylor?" She asks rudely, knowing it's not true.

"No, but he is second in command." I say smiling as I begin to walk away.

"Your father isn't Mr. Shannon, don't lie." She calls back to me, I turn around and walk but up to her.

"Fine, go and ask my mother, she's just over there." I say pointing to my mum who was treating a patient. The receptionist grins as she walks over to her not believing me. I smile waiting for her reaction. I can't hear what she is saying but her expression is priceless as she points to me and finds out that she really is my mother and I smile as she goes red as she walks back over to me I smile smugly.

"I'll see what I can do." She says, I grin as I walk out of the infirmary.

I walk home slipping into my bed just seconds before Skye wakes up it was ten to nine. I pretend I was asleep, as she rolls over and kisses me on the cheek. I stir acting like I just woke up, I moan as I open my eye, I smile seeing her face, then remember I still have the ring in my pocket.

"Hey sunshine..." She says to me.

"Hey." I smile again nervously.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." I say Skye smiles and jumps out of bed and goes into the kitchen.

I throw the velvet box in my bedside table draw and go out after Skye. I pick some weird looking fruit from the pill and sit on a chair next to Skye.

I hear Maddy and Zoe tumble out of their room, also getting some food they sit with us, I take a bite of the fruit.

"What are you guys up to today?" I ask.

"School." Zoe and Maddy say together, I laugh smiling.

"Shut up Josh." Maddy says hitting me in the shoulder. "Just because you've finished school doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it." See says angrily. I smile. Maddy narrows her eyes. "So what are you up to Skye?" Maddy asks, looking at me with a wink.

"Um, I've got a shift at the infirmary tonight, other than that I don't think I've got anything planned." She says taking a bite from her fruit.

"Tonight?" Maddy asks, looking nervous, I give her a look as in shut up, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, why are you all so worried about me working tonight?" She asks.

"No reason." Maddy says taking a bite of her fruit.

Zoe looks confused up at Maddy. "Yes there is..." My eyes grow wide and Maddy slams her hand to Zoe's mouth.

"Shhhh..." Maddy hisses to Zoe, Zoe mumbles in her hand, Skye looks at me baffled. "Time to get ready, Zo." Maddy says practically dragging Zoe to their room.

"What's going on Josh?" Skye asks. I close my eyes sighing.

"Um, well... Arrr..." I stutter as I try to come up with a good excuse.

"Spit it out already." Skye says, not angrily more confused.

"I was going too..." I get cut off by a voice behind me.

"He was going to ask you to have dinner here tonight." I turn around to see Maddy smiling, and I sigh smiling back at her.

"Awwww, but I have to work." Skye says sadly.

"That's why we didn't want you to work tonight." I say turning to Skye.

"Oh, we'll have to do it another day, I'm going to have a shower. See you later Maddy, say bye to Zoe for me." Skye kissed my cheek as she got up from the table. I sigh running my hands over my face.

"Thank you." I say to Maddy as she comes and sits back at the table, waiting for Zoe to finishing getting ready.

"Don't mention it, what are you going to do?" She asks.

"I swapped her shift at the infirmary." I tell her, she raises her eyebrows.

"How did you do that, if Amy was there, you'd get nothing from her, she thinks she runs the world." Maddy asks.

"Is that the girl with the blond hair?" I ask, and Maddy nods. "You can say that again, I pulled a few strings." I smile recalling out little_conversation_.

"Fair enough," We hear Zoe come into the room. "We'll see you tonight, maybe." She gives me a hug. "Good luck." She whispers in my ear, and she takes Zoe's hand.

"Thanks." I call as they leave for school.

After a few more minutes Skye comes out of the bathroom, and sits at the table next to me. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asks.

"Hmmm, maybe go for a walk?" I ask, and Skye nods.

"Sounds great..." Skye says, she takes my hand and we walk out into the sunshine. My heart beating fast as I realise with every passing second it came closer and closer, and I don't know if I'm ready...

**Dun, dun, da... Will Josh get cold feet after all? And get the I told you so lecture from his parents, and probably a beating from Taylor. Or is it just nerves he can overcome with a little help? **

**Keep up-to-date and you'll soon find out, please review. One more thing I'm not saying that all blondes are like that, god no some of my best friends have blonde hair, but I know this girl who is like that and wanted to make her look like Amy. Please don't say mean things about how I described Amy, I just wanted her to look like that person.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	11. Sisterly Love

**So what will Josh do, we have some sisterly love in this chapter, but will a determined Maddy get Josh's head straight, or make it worse? Read and find out (I really think that in this situation the only person Josh would be comfortable talking to would be Maddy.) Please leave a review.**

Thank you to TerraNova99 (Coolgal99, but she changed her name :D)

Skye had gone home to get some sleep before her 'shift' at the infirmary. It's just past two in the afternoon and I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do, I loved Skye so much, but I was scared that she might reject me, therefore leading to us breaking up.

I sighed loudly, I want to marry her I want to take my last breath with her at my side, I don't want to wreck our relationship by proposing but on the other hand I want it to grow stronger. I didn't know what to do it was making my head hurt. I felt all these emotions, and I just wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

I hear a knock on my door, I look up it is Maddy. She came in and sat on the bed next to me; smiling sadly she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Josh, if I didn't know you better I'm pretty sure you look like you're having seconds thoughts..." I sigh, not replying. "Josh..." she stretched out my name in a hope of getting me to spit it out.

"Maddy." I look at her, my eyes starting to fill with tears; she looks at me a tiny sisterly smile on her face as if to say _you can tell me_. I sigh again. "I love Skye, with all my heart, but I don't want to stuff us up by proposing." I whisper in a tiny voice "I'm scared." I add.

"I know. It's ok to be scared, you can't always be strong. Even the bravest person in the world can get scared." She says taking her hand from my shoulder.

"That doesn't make it any easier, Maddy." I state sadly.

"It might not make it easier, but it is something to think about, a commitment is a big deal, and I'm sure if you think about it Skye couldn't say no, not to you, you're a spunk - any girl would be lucky to have you." She hits my shoulder playfully. "Plus I see the way she looks at you I'm sure she'd be the happiest girl in the world if you asked her to marry you." She adds smiling as I blush slightly. She then jumps off my bed. "Just think about it, you'll figure out soon if it's the right thing to do, if not now, wait till you don't have a doubt in your mind." She walks out of my room leaving me to my thoughts.

Maybe Maddy was right, a commitment is a big deal, and I shouldn't stop myself if I'm scared, I'll just miss an amazing opportunity, and I'm not risking Skye because I'm scared.

I feel a new flame burn inside of me, not the angry kind like before, but a flame of excitement and strength.

I stroll out of my room happily. I walk past Maddy as she smiles to me, I was about to walk out the door when I turn around and walk back to Maddy. I give her a big hug, I might not show it but she means a lot to me and from now on, I'm going to be a loving brother, and help her out when she needs it, just like she does with me.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

"That's ok." She sounded taken aback by my brotherly gesture. I break the hug and look at her.

"Alright, now if Skye comes over here, can you stall her or something? Sit down and have a girly conversation, talk about all that girl stuff. Make-up, jewellery, hair produces, boys. Oh yeah, say nice stuff about me would you, Maddy." I smile as she nods, smirking slightly. "Good, see you later." I give her one more hug and run out the door.

I arrive at the market and buy the best bottle of Champagne they have, because there wan't a portal anymore we had to even make wine as well, it was weird but still delicious. I also get two glasses and some very exotic and rare berries for a nice sunset picnic, and a bucket and ice to put the champagne in.

Then I buy the best bouquet of red roses, I'm not into that stuff but I know girls are, but I guess they are beautiful. I put the ice bag, champagne, berries and glasses in the bucket and I walk out of the market and head home. I walk into the house careful not to wreak the flowers, I ask Maddy to put them in some water and hide them where Skye won't look, she agrees and I grab a blanket for the picnic and run out of the house.

I notice Skye and I duck behind some trees as she heads for the house, taking a deep breath and waiting until she is out of sight before making my move to the gates. I pass my dad and give him a wave.

I run through the forest. I find the thorn wall after a little while and then wonder how I'm going to get under without wrecking all the stuff. Then I remember, I place my things to the side and I crawl under the wall.

I see it, shinning in the bright light and I ran over to the waterfall picking up the old knife. I crawl back under and find a big log. I stand on it so I can carve an arch shape into the thorn barrier rolling the log back to where it came from I walk through the doorway I made. I had room for me to walk through would any trouble. I smile at my craftsmanship, but not for long before I find a big tree and strip off some bark to make a door and again, smiling at the door I made.

I take the things inside and lay out the blanket in the centre of the clearing. I put the bucket down and fill it with the ice and put in the bottle of champagne and place the glasses on the blanket too, getting our old plates and pile the berries evenly onto them.

I smile as I stand back and realise it is completely perfect. Then I climb the lookout tree and figure out the quickest way from here to Terra Nova and back again, once I figure it out I climb down. I know there is one more thing I have to do so I walk over to the meadow and pick a few of the flowers, to add to the bouquet. After that, I make a run for home, careful not to crush the tiny flowers.

I run into the house and get the low-down about what happened with Skye.

"She came in and wanted to know if you were still up to dinner, because she found out her shift got swapped. I said there was a change of plans, but she still had to some over, and I told her dress sexy. She wanted to know why, but I changed the subject." I grin. "She wanted to know where you were too and I said you had to help out at the bar for a while." I give Maddy a hug.

"Thank god you're a genius." I smile as she laughs. "Hey, where did you put the bouquet?" I ask.

"Mum and dad's room." She answers.

"Thanks." I show her the tiny blue flowers and she smiles. I run into their room and place the flowers randomly into the bouquet. Giving it another colour seemed to make it stand out and make it more beautiful. I smile and walk back out

"So when is Skye coming back?" I ask.

"She said she will be back in half an hour, that was twenty minutes ago." She begins and I look shocked.

"I can't get ready in ten minutes..." I tell her.

"Trust me she'll be longer, she's a girl, Josh. Do you know anything about woman? Half an hour always means forty-five minutes or more. You've got time." She smiles as I run to my room to get what I'll wear tonight. I rush into the bathroom.

"Maddy?" I call through the closed door.

"Yeah..." I hear her yell back.

"If Skye comes, and I'm not ready, can you please stall her?" I ask.

"Sure thing." She shouts. I have a shower and throw on my clothes; I do my hair and brush my teeth, all those things. I sit on the couch tapping my foot nervously waiting. Then I remember the ring.

"Crap!" I shout and run to my room, opening up my draw, and rummaging through the clothes but my hand doesn't meet the little box.

I feel my heart start to beat faster, then I remember I put it in my bedside table I open it up and take out the blue velvet box. I open it just to make sure, the ring was unharmed, I sigh with relief and shove it into my pocket.

_What a proposal it would have been without the ring_, I think to myself.

"Josh you'll need these." I hear Maddy come into my room holding the flowers she wrapped in gorgeous red paper, to match the roses.

"Thanks." There is a knock at the door and I take the flower from her. "Wish me luck." I say as I walk out of the room Maddy not too far behind.

"Good luck." She whispers in my ear as I open the door and skips into her room silently. I hold the bouquet close to my chest.

"Hey." Skye smiled as she slipped inside. I'm in awe as I look at her, my mouth hit the floor.

Skye's curly hair hung over one shoulder. She wore a short black staples dress, which looked like it was woven around her body to fit perfectly.

"You can stop staring Josh." She says patting my cheek softly, but secretly blushing and walking past me and placing herself on the kitchen bench. I swallow hard and shake myself out of my mental trance; I walk over to her and give her the flowers.

"Here." I say as I hand them over. She presses her nose to them.

"Awwww, they are beautiful, thank you." She smiles at me. "Aren't they the flowers from our clearing?" She asks.

"Maybe..." I smile brightly.

"Awwww you went back to our clearing just for flowers that is so romantic, thank you." Now I see her as normal Skye not sexy Skye. She gives me a kiss on the cheek "So what's the occasion?" She asks. I look at her confused. "Why did Maddy make me dress 'sexy' is it just because you told her too?" She asks eyes narrowed. I shake my head.

"No, trust me I wasn't behind that." I begin - _I wish I was_. I think to myself. "Ummm, the occasion. It's a surprise." I smile, and so does Skye.

"Mr. Mysterious now are we. Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"That's a surprise too." I tell her and she looks at me suspiciously. "You have to wear this." I hold out a blind fold.

"Alright..." She gives me an apprehensive look and I grin. She jumps of the counter leaving the flowers there. Skye turns around I place the blind fold over her eyes, making sure she couldn't see.

"Maddy we're leaving. Can you please put the roses in the water again?" I ask.

"Sure, see you later." She calls from her room. I take Skye's hand and lead her out of the house and through Terra Nova; people would stare for a moment then continue with their evening business. The sun was still in the sky, but setting slowly.

I pull her through the forest. Skye tries to make conversation but I was too nervous to form a proper sentence and talk but she had figured it out.

"What's up, you're not talking very much?" She says.

"Nothing..." I answer a little too quickly.

"I may be blind but I'm not an idiot, what's wrong?" She asks again.

"Really, nothing's wrong." I lie, and she shrugs.

"Fine, don't tell me." She smiles. After we walk for a few more minutes, we approach our destination.

"Ok stop here for a second." I tell her, she stops and waits for me to move the bark door. "Ok..." I take her hand and walk her into the clearing. My head is spinning, my heart pounding.

I needed to know that she loved me and wanted to marry me before I ask so I don't look like a fool.

"Hey, Skye." I begin.

"Yeah..." She says.

"You love me don't you?" I ask.

"Of course I do. What gave you the idea I didn't?" She asks, sounding a bit hurt.

"Nothing I just wanted to know..." She smiles. _Now how am I going to ask if she would want to marry me without being too subtle_? I ask myself.

"Hey, you know that day in the rover?" I ask, pulling the moment from my memory.

"Josh, you'll need to give me more than that, what day?" She asks shaking her head smiling.

"When you said for me to hurry up and marry you, were you serious?" I ask, and by the way, she looked at me even with a blind fold on, I'm guessing she looked confused.

"Well, yeah I guess, I love you Josh I'd love to marry you, but I know you're not ready, so I'll wait." She smiles slightly, and I grin. I feel like screaming Hallelujah.

"Thanks." I feel a weight lifted from my shoulders. I swipe the grin from my face and I bend on one knee in front of Skye I take her hand in mine. "Ok, take off the blind fold..." I whisper. She takes it off, looking around.

"I haven't been here since we got banished; it's as beautiful as ever." She pauses as she notices the picnic. "Did you do this Josh?" She asks looking down at me, she gasps as she noticed what I was doing. "Josh..." She questioned a tiny smile on her face.

"Skye, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." I say slowly savouring the moment, I take my hand from hers and put my hand in my pocket pulling out the small velvet box, I look at up Skye and she had tears in her eyes.

"Skye Alexandra Tate, will you marry me?" I ask as I open the small blue box, I see a tear fall from Skye's eye and she gasps as she sets eyes on the ring, smiling brightly.

"Really?" She asks. "You really want to marry me?" She couldn't believe it as I nod. She drops to her knees in front of me grasping my face in her hands she presses her lips to mine, tears well up in my eyes, too. She breaks the kiss a shocked smile on her face.

"Is that a yes?" I ask holding up the ring.

"Yes. Oh my god yes." She grins as I smile and slip the ring onto her left second last finger. "It's so beautiful..." She says in awe or the diamonds.

I take her hand and literally pull her to the picnic, grinning. "Yeah to answer your question I did do this, that why your bouquet had those flowers in it, I came here and set it all up, leaving Maddy to stall you." I smile as Skye grins, tears still in her eyes.

"So you didn't have to help Boylan out?" She asks.

"Nope." I grin and so does Skye.

"Maddy is one sneaky girl." Skye pops one of the berries into her mouth still glancing at the ring every now and then.

"Yeah you can say that again." I agree.

I pop open the champagne and we sit as the sun glimmers beautifully, drinking our champagne and eating our berries, laughing about how nervous I was before asking Skye to be my wife.

**So there we go. I hope you liked this chapter :) Keep up-to-date and you'll see if their wedding is a disaster or a wonderful success? Please review :)**

**Thanks**


	12. Almost There

**I'm sorry I've skipped ahead, again. I hope you like this chapter. This is shortest chapters, but I wanted to end it where I have, enjoy.**

**Thank you to TerraNova99 **her name is in honour of Terra Nova now it is cut and both FOX and Netflix they have decided not to continue our beloved show, Terra Nova will forever be in our hearts, thank you FOX for making one season of a phenomenal show, if only there could be another :'(****

Seven months later and it is three days before the wedding, and I was starting to get nervous. Everything was planned, we are going to have the ceremony in our clearing and then go to the hall for the reception. Boylan is my best man and Mark is my groomsmen. Hunter had originally been one until he made a move on Skye, telling her it was a mistake to marry me. Once I found out I gave him one hell of a black eye. He was also uninvited to our wedding after he tried once again to make a move on my fiancée, and neither Skye nor I have spoken to him since.

Skye is out picking up her handmade bridesmaids and wedding dress from the boutique, Maddy is her head bridesmaid, and has been a wonderful help organising everything and helping out where she could, Tasha is her other bridesmaid, and Zoe is the flower girl. Boylan, Mark, Taylor, my dad and I are waiting for Joey the Terra Nova tailor to come out with our handmade suits, we are all going to were the same suit but Taylor and my dad are having black ties, not light blue like the rest of us. The colour theme is light blue and brown, Skye's bouquet will have light blue roses with Gyp. "Here." I snap from my thoughts as Joey hands over the suit.

"Thanks." I smile and stand out of the way as the rest of them get there suit.

"A bit nervous are we son?" I turn around to see my dad looking at me a smile on his face, I actually think he doesn't mind me getting married, to start with he'd act as if he was happy but I knew he wasn't. Now I see a genuine smile on his face and I know he is finally pleased for me. I smile slightly.

"A little..." I say truthfully.

"You had better not be having second thought." I hear a voice behind me and I turn to see Taylor.

"No Sir, not one." I smile nervously, I might have spent a bit more time with the commander but he still makes me a bit uncomfortable.

"Good, and quit this Sir nonsense, we are pretty much family now, that goes for the rest of the family too." He says I nod.

"Ok." I grin as we walk out of the store. Mark and Boylan go back to their houses and Taylor goes to check everything is running smoothly at the commander centre. We pass a house newly build and fully furnished, which Skye and I would soon call home, it had been a wedding present from Taylor, he had also helped financial with the wedding which was really nice.

"So when are you moving into the house?" Dad asks as we pass it.

"The wedding night I guess. Skye and I decided we won't have a honeymoon, we might go to the clearing for a while once everything is cleaned up." Dad nods.

"Sounds like a plan, looking forward to your first night as a married couple?" He asks dropping a hint.

"I'm sure it'll be a night to remember." I grin and laugh as dad does the same. We soon come to the house and open the door. Skye had told me that she wasn't going to be here for the next few days, as tonight is her Hens night and tomorrow she just wanted one day without me before the wedding and the next day is our wedding and it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I hung my suit up in the wardrobe. Maddy and mum are also with Skye, and Zoe is staying with her friend so she can't blab about the dress. So it was just dad and I.

After dinner there is a knock on the door, dad opens it and Mark and Boylan come running in, popping party poppers all over the house, they grab me and pull me to the couch. They put on some loud techno type music, and I can't help but grin as they pull out snakes and ladder. "Seriously, guys, snakes and ladder..." I say grinning at the childish game.

"Why not, come on it's hard." Mark says ruffling up my hair, they take off the lid to the box, but this is no ordinary snakes and ladders, it was shots and ladders.

"So, Josh every time you go down a snake you have to take a shot..." Boylan says, pulling out a range of very hard liquor.

"Totally unfair, you own the bar Boylan." I whine.

"Poor Joshy boy, is someone afraid of losing?" Asks Mark and I shake my head. "Then let's get the game under way."

After about five minuted I had gone down two snakes and god was the liquor hard, I can't even see straight and I wasn't even a third of the way up the board. Another ten minutes and everything someone said I found funny. I have had about four glasses, Boylan about five, Mark seven and my dad has had two, just my luck, I roll, five I move five spots and land on a snake.

"Whoops." I say with a laugh. "Weeeee..." I call as I slid down the snake, back to the start of the board. I hear Mark snicker as I wiz down the board. "Shut up." I say sadly.

"JOSHY, time for round five..." Boylan calls. "Ding, ding, ding." He shouts as he pours out the drink, I scull it in no time flat, slam the empty glass on the table and wait for my turn again.

After another half an hour dad had finished and so had I, I was hammered, and felt like I was half dead. I curl up on the couch and fall asleep.

I wake up, light streaming into the room, I open my eyes, and I'm in the same place as the night before. I hear a banging and open the front door, no one was there, then I realise it was in my head, I feel like my head is going to implode. I look around and see what a mess this place was in, party poppers are everywhere, and empty liquor bottles were all over the table. I sigh as walk back to the couch; I pick up the bottles I wince as the clink together, making my head hurt. I put them into the bin and start with the party popper stings. I pick them up, then I notice I hand, I follow the arm and around the kitchen bench lay my dad, he held his head and guess he was as hung over as me, thank god the wedding wasn't today. "Dad." I whisper.

"Don't shout." Dad calls at me and I clench my ears.

"I wasn't." I murmur. He looks up at me drowsily. "We need to get to the infirmary, they'd have something." I whisper, dad gets up slowly and we walk out to get an antidote for a long night.

After we take the tablets we feel much better, than I remember Boylan and Mark. "Dad, where are my groomsmen?" I ask, and dad shrugs. "We need to find them." I shout running out of the hospital. We wonder around Terra Nova, we go back home and search, we go to Skye's house and they aren't there, we looks for hours. "Where could they be?" I ask

"I have no idea..." Dad admits.

"Ok think, I fell asleep after I finished what happened after that?" I ask.

"Ummm, well Mark lost, and wasn't very happy, so he… He left." Dad concluded."Boylan went after him, and I fell asleep" Dad remembered.

"Well did Mark mention where he was going?" I ask. Dad thinks for a moment then nods.

"Yeah, he said he was going to drink away his sorrows." Dad says.

"The bar..." I shout, and we run to the bar. We waltz in, it was a mess, broken glass and chairs thrown everywhere. Mark's head on the bar bench, and Boylan lay on a few of the tables, both of them totally out of it. I wake up Boylan and dad wakes Mark. "Boylan..." I whisper, but he doesn't stir. "TOM BOYLAN!" I shout and he wakes up with a start.

"What?" He asks.

"Get up." I whisper. He sits up slowly clenching his forehead. "Come on I'm getting married tomorrow, I need you as sober as I can get you, so no drinking until the reception, clear?" I ask, and he nods slowly. "Good." I walk out, leaving Mark, dad and Boylan to clean up one hell of a trashed bar.

I get home and have breakfast, well really lunch. There is this empty feeling to the house, not just because no one was here but because after tomorrow, I was only going to come here as a guest, it wouldn't be my home any more. I feel a bit emotional as I realise I'm not going to see Zoe or Maddy or mum and dad as much as I do now. I sigh as I shove this weird wholegrain cereal into my mouth. After I have my cereal I decide to go get some more sleep, needing to get my rest for the wedding, I close the door and get under the covers, closing my eyes.

I wake up later on that day, and the nervous are really kicking in. I get out of bed and see my mum in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey." I say my voice shaking a little I smile hoping it might convince her I'm fine, even though I'm not.

"Are you alright? Not long to go now." She asks. _Damn, so close_. I think to myself.

"No. Not really." I admit and sit on the chair at the kitchen bench.

"Nervous?" I nod. "Don't worry. Skye is too, you should have seen her ,she was shaking." Mum says putting the carrots into the soup. "I was like that too, when I was going to marry your dad, I could barely breathe." She says smiling. I laugh.

"Really?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yep, but then when the day finally arrived I was fine, trust me by tomorrow you'll be wondering what all the fuss was about." She kissed my forehead. "Now I suggest you brush up on your vows." I nod, Skye had insisted we write our own vows at first I wasn't too keen, but once I got started it all just come out. I rehearse in front of mum, and she said they were beautiful. After dinner I went back to bed. It was a restless night.

**So I hope you don't mind me skipping ahead, again, sorry, I tied writing out with them planning their wedding but it just wasn't working, I'm sorry. I thought they'd need a house to live in so I made one :) I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	13. Big Day

**Here we go, I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, a little bit of sexually themes in this chapter, but nothing back, I promise. :D**

**Thanks to TerraNova99 :D**

I wake up as sunlight dances into the room. I get up and go out into the living room to see Max, Boylan and my dad sitting on the couch. "Hey guys."

"We were wondering when you'd get up sleepy head, we need to set up the clearing for the ceremony." Max calls to me. I nod grab some fruit and we leave with a rover full of equipment. I drive it to the destination, Skye and I feel a bit bad revealing our secret place to everyone, but we couldn't imagine not getting married anywhere else.

"You want to have your wedding here?" Dad asks "All I see is a big thorn bush." Dad says sounding shocked.

"That's what it looks like on the outside but wait until you see inside." I say jumping out of the rover. The rest of them following, I pull back the temporary bark door and they all gasp.

"It's beautiful." Boylan says astonished by the overwhelming sight.

"I take back my last comment." Dad says in the same astonished tone as Tom. "Why _wouldn't_ you have your wedding here..." Dad adds slowly, still taking in the sight I smile to myself.

"Let's get these decorations set up." I yell as I walk back to the rover. We take out the pure white chairs and set them in two columns of three, making a gap so Skye can walk through. It is going to be a small wedding only: Mum, dad, Taylor, Debora, Reilly, Reynolds and a few other soldiers and other people we know, plus the bridal party: Maddy, Zoe, Boylan and Max. We place the garden arch at the end of the rows of chairs, in the centre of the clearing. I weave some blue roses around the polls. We place white rose petals all over the clearing to make it look more beautiful, I throw some over the arch for some more colour. After we do that we get the specially made door and place it in the door way, we wrap some of the thorns into already make holes to make hinges. I open and close the door, and smile as it works, I open it and walk in. It was perfect down to the last detail.

We get back to the house and it was already two in the afternoon, only two hours until the wedding. Mum was right I wasn't that nervous anymore, just exited and so happy the day had finally arrived. I get my suit and put it on, I walk out of my room to see Max, Tom, dad and Taylor all standing with their suits on, max and Tom looked a bit nervous, this being there first wedding as the groomsmen, dad and Taylor looked pleased with how their suits turned out.

I get my tie and try and put it on, but it is difficult because my hands are shaking with anticipation. "Here." I hear Taylor call as he ties my tie for me.

"Thanks." I smile as he finishes.

"So, nervous?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Nope, just excited" I grin as Taylor smiles, for the first time in months.

"Good man, now you take good care of my Skye." I nod. He pats me on the back and walks back to dad. I look at the clocks, it was around three fifteen.

"We'd better go." Max says, and Tom nods.

"Alright, you'd better go too I guess commander." I smile, and he nods. "Ok see you there." I call as they leave. Once they leave dad gives me a hug and heads off too, so I'm all alone, again. I wait another few minutes then leave myself, once I get there, there are lots of rovers and one painted white and I guess that was going to be our wedding rover. I smile and walk in the door, it was almost full, only a few seats remained. I walk up to the priest who stood under the arch I stand in front of him, dad winks and I smile. I stand there rehearsing my vows again in my head. After a few more minutes I see that everyone was here only one spare seat for Taylor. I look at Reilly and smirk to myself; it was weird seeing her in a purple dress because I've never seen her out of uniform. I see the video recorder setting up along with the photographer.

After a few more minutes I notice Zoe walk in, she looked she cute, she wore a white dress with a light blue sash around her waist, she looked adorable, I smile as I see Zoe throw the blue flowers from the meadow out of her small basket. Then I see Tom and Maddy walk in linking arms, Maddy's dress was beautiful it was light blue, the same fabric as Zoe's sash, with a brown sash across her waist, it looks beautiful, then comes Max and Tasha, doing the same. Once they reach the top of the aisle they split up Tom and max stand beside me and Zoe, Tasha and Maddy stand and wait for Skye. I swallow as take a few deep breaths.

Suddenly everyone stands up and I see Skye walk in linking arms with Taylor, a bright smile on her face, a song bird tweets making it echo around the silent clearing. I can't take me eyes off her, it's like everything is in slow motion I can't even breathe, I'm just staring. I thought that the bridesmaid dresses were beautiful well this was literally breathtaking, I see Skye's eyes shin brightly as she walks slowly up to me, I feel myself beginning to smile, suddenly everything goes back to normal and I can breathe. Skye's white dress flowed in the wind, her face covered by a very thin lace veil, hair was curled and had the little blue flowers from the meadow woven into it, her diamond necklace shinning as the evening light hit it, she held her bouquet close to her chest. This all feels so surreal, like a perfect dream. I see Taylor let go of Skye and she walks the rest of the way to my side. "You look so beautiful." I whisper and I see Skye blush.

"You look pretty hansom yourself." She says grinning; she takes my hand and squeezes it tight. I didn't really hear what the priest said I was still mesmerised by Skye's beauty, but eventually the priest gives one ring to me and the other to Skye, and it's time for us to say our vows, I start.

"Skye I love you more than words can describe. At first I thought of you as a friend, a really beautiful friend." I say smiling. "Someone who I could confine in when I was lost, but after time my feeling grew and I couldn't stop them, in a way I didn't want to. Now that things are different I can let those feelings out and I hope you realise that you mean everything to me. You are my other half, my soul, my life, without you I'm nothing a worthless piece of space. With the ring I promise never to let anything happen to you, this ring an endless token of my love for you..." I place the ring around Skye's finger and see tears in her eyes.

"Josh, when I met you I knew that finally someone answered my prays, I wished one day I would find the perfect man, someone who would do anything for me, someone who would only ever need me. When I saw you it was as there was this light following you around as if nothing else mattered, but once you said you had a girlfriend, it was is if that light faded, until I saw you risk your life for me I saw that light return. When you asked me to be your bride I knew that I couldn't say no. So here I stand before you with this ring a real symbol of my love, with this band I promise to be yours for all eternity. I love you, for now and forever..." she smiles a tear rolling down her cheek as she places the ring on my finger, I smile brightly as our love is finally announced to the world.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says, I smile and lift Skye's veil from her face and press my lips too hers, in the most romantic sweetest kiss we have ever shared, people cheer, as I take her hand and walk her down the aisle the bridal party following, then the rest of the crowd.

The bridal party, the photographer, Taylor mum, dad, Debora Skye and I wave off the crowd as they drive toward Terra Nova. We lead the photographer back into the clearing and take lots of photos some with all of us, some with just the bridal party, others with Skye, the bridal party and I, and some with us and the family. After that the bridal party and family leave, leaving Skye and I to take some pictures. One was of me sitting under the willow tree next to the water fall and Skye sitting next to me, then one with Skye and I lying in the meadow, then one with us kissing under the willow tree and one under the arch. After we take a few more minutes we make our way back to Terra Nova.

I open the door to our white rover and let Skye get in, then I close it and go to the driver's side, I jump in.

"You look so beautiful." I say again kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She says. "We are final married." She says cheerfully.

"I know finally." I say smiling.

"I love you so much. Your vows were so gorgeous that I nearly burst out crying." Skye admits smiling.

"I love you too. Your vows were so beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I grin, starting the engine.

"Awwww..." Skye smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"So, what was your something old something new, something borrowed something blue?" I ask.

"Something old is the veil. It was my great grandmothers, one of the only things my mum brought through the portal. Something new is the dress. Something borrowed would have to be this bracelet..." she held it up and I glanced at it.

"Hey, isn't that Maddy's?" I ask.

"Yeah, she said it is good luck for some reason..." She says smiling.

"Yeah she wore it on her first date with Mark. It's probably the only piece of jewellery she owns." I say smiling. Maddy isn't into all of those fancy things, but it truly is a beautiful bracelet. "What about blue?" I ask

"Well probably the flowers in my hair, and the bouquet." She says and I grin.

We get back to Terra Nova and head for the hall. We get there and it was perfect, just how we wanted it. Everyone looks at us from their place on their table. The tables had white cloths over them, same as the chairs, with a blue sash across the middle of both the chairs and table, just like Zoe's dress. on every table is a beautiful candle holder with blue and white roses woven around the legs of the stand, and around the three vanilla scented candles. In the centre of the room is a dance floor where Skye and I would soon dance, and in front of that was the table where the bridal party sat, leaving two chair in the middle for us to sit on.

We cross the room and sit on the chairs, smiling brightly. After we eat it's time for our First dance as a married couple, I smile as we rock to the slow music played by the Terra Nova band. After that Skye throws her bouquet and Reilly catches it, I smile as she blushes.

After a few more hours, all the guests had left and it was just Skye and I. I take her hand and walk her to our white rover, and I drive it to our new house. I carry her inside, bridal style. She smiles relaxing into me. I open up the door to our bedroom, it had red rose petals all over it and I bottle of champagne, I smile and place Skye carefully onto the bed, she smiles and grabs my tie, pulling me onto the bed she presses her lips to mine. She takes off my jacket, throwing it onto the floor, and fiddles over the buttons to my shirt. I take off her veil and put it on the bed side table. She takes off my tie and then my shirt. She pushes me off of her and jumps off the bed running into the ensuite. I wait for Skye to come out, it takes her a few minutes and she comes out wearing the same back dress as the one she wore the night I proposed, I smile. "Where were we?" She asks smiling seductively at me.

"I can't remember?" I lie, Skye comes over to the bed pushing me down and pressing her lips to mine again, after a few seconds I take them from hers and she looks at me with a confused look on her face. "Oh, I remember now." I grin and Skye smiles laughing and she presses her lips back to mine.

**There we go, only a few more chapter left I think. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a picture of Skye's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses on my profile, I really think they are beautiful and by now I think you can guess my favourite colour is light blue, hehe :D please review, it means a lot. I really wanted to add the something old, new, borrowed and blue. I thought it would be nice to have a little tradition in there, I hope you liked their vows it took me a while to get them right.**

**Thanks xoxo**


End file.
